Lindsay's Little Helpers
by I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity
Summary: Two teenage fangirls, Nia and Sydney, get jobs as assistants to Lindsay and Alli at Wicked. What could possibly go wrong? From greenifying to stealing their props, it's a grand adventure. Is it an adventure they're ready to handle? CO-WRITTEN WITH NiaTheWickedLover! Musicalverse. SEQUEL NOW POSTED; "Back Again"!
1. From Fangirl to Fly Girl

CHAPTER 1: From Fangirl to Fly Girl

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back with a new Fanfiction! Sorry I haven't updated "New Roommates" yet. I've been meaning to. And I will soon, but this is super cool because I'm writing this with NiatheWickedLover! She's super cool and we were fantasizing about what it would be like to meet Lindsay and Alli. This is what it morphed into. Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero will come into the story soon enough, just be patient with us. We hope you enjoy the first installment of "Lindsay's Little Helpers", chapter 1, "From Fangirl to Fly Girl"!**

**DISCLAIMER: If we owned Wicked, would we be here right now?**

"I can't believe it!" Nia exclaimed as the two teenagers walked out of the Gershwin Theatre and turned the corner to walk to the stage door. It was right after an 8pm show in late June, and the girls decided to go see _Wicked_ for their umpteenth time. This would be their first time meeting their idols, Lindsay Mendez and Alli Mauzey. They couldn't contain their excitement.

"I know! Best day ever!" Sydney replied, twirling once in the navy blue sleeveless dress she wore for the occasion.

They were waiting outside the door alongside the other fans that saw the show that night for the Broadway stars to come out. They knew it would be about fifteen minutes because Lindsay had to get all her green makeup off, which was not easy. Nia pulled out a big bag of Sour Patch Kids from her bag that the girls were going to give to Lindsay. Sydney took out their fan mail letters to both girls, thinking they wouldn't have much time to talk to them, seeing as everyone else who was there wanted to take pictures and say hello to the actresses too.

"How long has it been?" Sydney complained.

Nia checked her watch. "Only five minutes." Sydney groaned.

"Five minutes is too long!" Nia sighed and opened her mouth to reply to her friend's impatient-ness, even though she was just as excited, but didn't get the chance to say anything. A man dressed in all black opened the stage door behind the red velvet ropes, and out came Kyle Dean Massey. Nia and Sydney exchanged excited looks and sighed.

"It's _Kyle_," Nia sighed dreamily.

"But he's no Derek," Sydney replied sadly. The girls grew to love Derek after watching him on Lindsay's Fly Girl episodes. They would especially watch the squeak episode repeatedly, even though they could nearly recite every word in each episode. The girls knew the Gershwin's backstage so well, they'd have no trouble finding anything if they were ever back there.

Just then, Alli came out. The girls squealed in excitement, but they had agreed not to give their gifts until Lindsay was out too.

That moment arrived not long after. Nia and Sydney screamed as their favorite Elphaba came out the stage door.

"Oh my Oz, Nia! She's right there!" Sydney said, not taking her eyes off of Lindsay as she tugged gently on the sleeve of Nia's cardigan.

Lindsay and Alli were making their way along the line of fans at the velvet rope, and they finally got to the two teenage girls.

"Hey guys!" Alli greeted enthusiastically.

"H-hi!" Nia and Sydney said in unison.

"You two are too cute. What are your names?" Alli asked as she began signing Nia's playbill.

"I'm N-Nia," The tall girl stuttered and blushed at Alli's compliment.

"And you are...?" Lindsay asked Sydney with a smile, and Nia had to elbow her friend in the ribs so she would stop gaping and tell Lindsay her name.

"S-Sydney," she said. Once Lindsay and Alli had each signed their playbills, Nia held out the Sour Patch Kids while Sydney held out the envelopes addressed to the two stars. Each envelope had 2 letters in it; one from each girl. "These are f-for y-you," Sydney stuttered as Alli and Lindsay grinned at them.

"Thank you so much!" Lindsay said and they hugged the girls across the rope. When they pulled back, Sydney and Nia collapsed were laying on the sidewalk on the busy streets of New York City.

"Nia? Sydney?" Alli asked worriedly, looking at the two girls on the ground. "Bill!" She called one of the men in black _Wicked_ crew shirts, and he looked at her. "Take these girls into Lindsay's dressing room please?" she asked politely and Bill nodded, carrying the two girls inside the stage door.

* * *

Nia and Sydney groggily awoke to the feeling of something cold on their foreheads. Sydney reached a hand up and discovered an ice pack wrapped in a white-turned-green washcloth. She registered she was sitting on a couch. A very comfortable couch at that.

"Sorry about the green. It won't get on you," she heard a very familiar voice say, and she looked up to see Lindsay Mendez and Alli Mauzey standing over her.

"Nia..." She said, nudging her friend on the other side of the couch without taking her eyes off the two women in front of her as if they'd disappear if she looked away. "Nia!"

"What?" She responded groggily, and then gasped sharply at the sight in front of her. "Someone pinch me. That way I'll know if this is real."

Sydney volunteered and pinched Nia's arm.

"Ouch!" Nia exclaimed, fully awake and rubbing her sore arm.

"Sorry. You asked," Sydney smirked.

"Are you girls alright?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh my Oz! Lindsay Mendez actually cares if we're alright!" Nia whispered to her friend.

"This is so amazing!" Sydney whispered back, still not taking her eyes off the actresses. "Yes, we're fine."

"Are you sure?" Alli asked. No one had ever fainted when she hugged them before.

"Alli cares, too!" Sydney squealed, then quickly regained herself. "Yes, we're sure."

"Great!" Lindsay smiled. She suddenly looked around her dressing room and groaned. "Alli, what time are you coming here tomorrow?"

"Early. There's so much I need to do," Alli sighed.

"Unless…" Lindsay said, smiling at the two teenagers.

"Why is she smiling at us like that?" Nia whispered.

"I don't know," Sydney whispered back.

Alli understood what Lindsay was saying and smiled. "You girls are on summer break, right?"

Sydney and Nia nodded.

"How would you girls like to work here for the summer?" Lindsay asked, sitting on the couch in between the girls.

The girls gasped. They soon found themselves hyperventilating. A few seconds later, they were on the ground looking up at the ceiling. Lindsay and Alli rushed to them and helped them up.

"W-We would love to," Nia and Sydney smiled.

"Great! Come here tomorrow morning and we'll get you started, Sydney and Nia," Lindsay smiled, addressing the girls by their names.

"Oh my Oz! LINDSAY MENDEZ KNOWS OUR NAMES! YES!" Sydney squeaked.

Lindsay laughed. "You told us at the stage door. Remember?"

"Oh right," Nia blushed. "We did."

"Great! We'll see you tomorrow, then," Alli said, helping the girls to their feet and ushering them out through the stage door.

* * *

The girls were there bright and early the next morning. They were waiting outside the stage door, both wearing floral summer dresses.

"I hope this is alright for the first day," Nia said, smoothing out the skirt of her dress.

"It should be. I don't think they would have us doing anything too hard. It is summer, after all."

"Your favorite season," Nia recited from hearing her friend say it many times before.

Sydney nodded as the stage door opened, revealing Lindsay. "Hey," she smiled. "You girls are here early."

Nia and Sydney nodded proudly. "We didn't want to be late," Sydney said as Lindsay allowed them in.

"Okay, great! First, we need to go up to my dressing room," Lindsay asked as she pressed the elevator button. The girls grinned, remembering the elevator from "A Day in the Life of Lindsay" episode of Fly Girl.

"Here we are," Lindsay said as the door opened on her floor. They all stepped out together and walked towards the star's dressing room. Lindsay escorted them to the room where it all happened. She took out a piece of paper from her bag and gave it to the girls, allowing with some money. "Can you girls go to the Westerly Market and pick up these things for me?"

"Sure," the girls smiled, taking the paper and money from Lindsay and walking out the door.

"They are too cute," Lindsay smiled when they were out of earshot.

* * *

"What do we need first?" Sydney asked.

"Oh, Sydney, you and I know that we don't need this list," Nia said, putting the paper in her bag. Sydney smirked.

"Oh no we don't."

The girls ran (literally) around the Westerly Natural Market, picking up all the things they remember from Fly Girl; the Day in the Elphaba Life episode.

They picked up some Organic Lemon Echinacea Throat Coat, Olbas Pastilles, Black Currant Grether's Pastilles, and silicea. They also picked up the Wellness Formula and Zicam, which Derek had mentioned and were out of there in record time.

They decided to make a quick stop at the Duane Reade pharmacy on the way back to the Gershwin to pick up some of the Immune plus Emergen-C that Derek liked when he was still at _Wicked_. They thought the girls might find it helpful.

* * *

When the girls returned to the theatre about fifteen minutes later with Lindsay's groceries, they found two identical _Wicked_ bags with their names on them on Lindsay's table. Lindsay and Alli were sitting on the couch, smiling at them.

"What are these?" Sydney asked as Lindsay and Alli got up and handed them the bags.

"They're for you," Alli smiled.

Nia and Sydney opened the bags and pulled out _Wicked_ employee t-shirts.

"Now you're officially members of the _Wicked_ crew!" Lindsay smiled. She and Alli started to applaud and the girls blushed. "These are your new uniforms."

"Sweet! We get uniforms!" Nia smiled, giving Sydney a high-five and putting the shirt on. They handed the Westerly bags to Lindsay.

"You went shopping fast!" Alli commented. The two friends smiled at her.

"We didn't even need the list!" Sydney exclaimed proudly. Lindsay looked through the bags and gaped at them.

"You even got the Wellness Formula and Zicam that Derek liked!" Lindsay was shocked that the girls knew exactly what to buy.

"Oh. Almost forgot." Sydney grabbed her Duane Reade bag and gave it to Lindsay. She laughed as she saw what was inside.

"The citrus Emergen-C. You girls know your stuff!" Sydney and Nia blushed.

* * *

Once the girls had their shirts on and Lindsay put her things away in her dressing room, Lindsay and Alli gave them a tour of the theatre, starting backstage.

"And this is where we do most of our quick changes," Lindsay said.

"Like the one in 'One Short Day'," Alli explained.

"Ooh," the girls awed, looking at Lindsay multiple green brushes.

"The Ozhead," Lindsay smiled, gesturing to the Ozhead.

"The Flatheads," Alli said, flourishing the Flatheads.

"The bubble!" Sydney exclaimed, pointing to the giant bubble hanging backstage.

"And the 'Defying Gravity' lift!" Nia smiled.

"Ooh! Can we please do the 'Defying Gravity' and 'No Good Deed' run-around? We've always wanted to!" Sydney exclaimed and Lindsay chuckled.

"Sure. Go ahead." Nia and Sydney high fived and ran off stage right. "I didn't tell them where they had to go!" Lindsay said a few seconds after the girls were gone, clasping her hand over her mouth.

"I hope they don't-" Alli cut herself off as the girls ran up and onto the stage, out of breath. "-get lost."

"How did you-" Nia and Sydney cut Lindsay off.

"Fly Girl," they said simultaneously, walking over to the actresses.

"You girls are good," Alli smiled, giving them a hug. Surprisingly, they didn't faint.

"Oh my gosh, we didn't faint! Alli hugged us and we didn't faint!" Sydney whispered to Nia as they walked back to the dressing rooms.

"I could totally get used to this!" Nia sighed.

* * *

**reviews make us very happy fanfictioners! if those are even a thing. and I'm so sorry for not updating "New Roommates" in forever! I hope to today! we hope you liked chapter 1 of "Lindsay's Little Helpers!"**


	2. Put Ins

Chapter 2: Put Ins

**AN: hey guys! here's another installment of "Lindsay's Little Helpers"! Nia and I are writing each chapter together, so this is both of our work. we're really proud of this story, and we hope you like it! Please please please check Nia out! her username is NiatheWickedLover, and she's an amazing writer. I'm so glad to be writing with her! its a blast, and we hope you like it as much as we do! i was going to post this yesterday, but i got really busy with my school dance. to answer your reviews:**

**NiatheWickedLover: haha me too! :)**

**Wickedly Hope Panacake: haha thank you so much! we are pretty lucky that we fainted in the presence of Alli and Lindsay and they were nice enough to take us backstage and hire us. haha**

**NellytheActress: I've probably watched each episode around five times each since December 27th. Haha. thanks, Nelly!**

**Elphabalover101: Sydney and Nia ****_do_**** know everything. ;) haha not really. oh, we would be on that lift faster than they could say "What in Oz". haha**

**woodland59: thank you! we're working on that. ;) haha**

**ElphabaandGlinda12: thank you so much! here's your update!**

**without further adieu, chapter 2! (hey that rhymes!)**

The girls learned their jobs very quickly. Lindsay and Alli introduced them to everyone, including Craig, Mary Kay, Kathe and everyone else. The girls quickly became the center of attention, with everyone always wanting to be around them and talk to them.

"This is the best job ever!" Sydney smiled as she carried Alli's coffee in one hand and an extra make-up brush for Lindsay in her other.

"And just think… we're only 15!" Nia smiled, making a checklist of everything they had to accomplish before the 7pm show that evening.

"Hey, guys!" Kathe smiled as the girls entered Lindsay's dressing room.

"Hey, Kathe," Sydney said as she placed the makeup brush on the counter and sat beside Nia on the couch. "Hey, Lindsay!"

"Hey, girls!" Lindsay said. Craig just started greenifying Lindsay.

"Can you believe it? Our first show!" Nia exclaimed excitedly. Lindsay chuckled at her eagerness.

"Your first of many," She replied, smiling at the girls' reflections in the mirror covering the back wall of her dressing room.

"This is going to be the best summer ever!" Sydney said, looking over at Nia's checklist.

Alli came into the dressing room for her nightly visit, with Kyle close behind her.

"Everyone excited?" Alli chirped. Sydney handed her her coffee.

"Yup!" the teenagers smiled. It had always been their dream to work at Wicked, it being their favorite musical and all, and they finally got their chance.

"What's first on the agenda?" Sydney asked Nia, peering over at her paper.

"Hmm...let's see," Nia scanned the checklist, tapping her purple pen on the pink and purple clipboard. "Well, Alli, do you need any makeup refills? Running low on anything super important?" Nia asked the brunette-turned-blonde. Alli thought for a minute.

"No, I don't think so." Nia made a check mark next to that item on the list.

"And Craig's already started greenifying Lindsay, so he doesn't need us to get the green makeup," Sydney said, reading off the list.

"Nope. I'm good!" Craig said behind them.

"Well, Alli's dresser is taking care of her costumes and things… Oh!" Nia exclaimed. "We got you a jar for the Olbas and another for the Grether's." Sydney took this as her cue, and hurried out of the room to grab the bag from the dollar store out of her and Nia's small office. She came back with the bag and went over to Lindsay's makeup counter.

"Thanks guys!" Lindsay exclaimed, picking up one of the clear glass jars with green swirls.

"No problem at all for our favorite Elphaba!" Sydney said as she filled one jar with the Olbas pastilles and the other with the black currant Grether's pastilles.

Nia pulled out the small notebook she carries with her everywhere as her friend filled the jars. She grabbed a purple mechanical pencil and started to doodle. Kyle, who was sitting on the couch next to her, tried peering over her shoulder. Nia snapped the notebook shut on her pencil.

"No looking!" she scolded and Kyle looked away sheepishly.

* * *

"Five minutes. This is your five minute call. Five minutes!" A voice called over the PA system in the theater.

Alli was gone, getting her bubble dress on and makeup perfected. Kyle stayed where he was. Since he didn't have to be onstage for a little while, he went to get his costume on when they announced places.

Lindsay was in one of the final greenifying stages, and Sydney and Nia were busy bouncing up and down excitedly on Lindsay's couch.

"Five minutes until our very first show!" Nia said, looking at her friend. Sydney shared her excited smile.

"I know! It's so exciting!"

* * *

Lindsay was out of there in no time, and by the cheering of the crowd they could hear from the speaker in Lindsay's dressing room, they guessed she had just run through the clock face. They listened to the show with wide smiles on their faces, singing along to "Dancing Through Life". Kathe, Mary Kay and Craig came in five minutes before Lindsay ran in for her first costume change. They re-adjusted her dress, touched up her hands and placed the black hat on her head.

"You're doing great, Lindsay!" Nia and Sydney called as she was heading back to the stage.

"Thanks guys!" and she rounded the corner, out of sight. They kept listening to the show through the first act, getting excited as their favorite numbers came up. The cast performing "Popular", "One Short Day", and "Defying Gravity" was accompanied by the singing of two teenage girls in Lindsay's dressing room.

* * *

Intermission came and went, and the girls were watching Lindsay's green get intensified by the expertise of Craig. It was an amazing sight to see. They marveled at the Act 2 dress. It's so much more beautiful in person.

They desperately wanted to see Lindsay perform "As Long As You're Mine" with Kyle from backstage, so they somehow convinced the prop guys to let them onto stage left, where Lindsay would be facing during the performance.

The music started, and they lip synced to the romantic song in the wings, over dramatically acting it out. They caught Lindsay's eye and you could tell she was holding in a laugh. Kyle and Lindsay kissed, and the girls cheered along with the crowd. They felt a pang of sadness when they remembered that she wasn't kissing Derek. Lets just say they're Klendez shippers and leave it at that.

After "As Long As You're Mine", the girls went back to Lindsay's dressing room to take out her makeup-removing products so she could get a start on taking that green off of her as soon as she came back from curtain call.

Lindsay and Alli started saying their lines that came before "For Good". Nia and Sydney exchanged knowing glances.

"Now its up to you. For both of us. Now its up to you," they could hear Lindsay sing through the speaker. The two girls sat on Lindsay's couch, a box of tissues in between them. They knew this was going to be the most emotional scene they'd have to listen to every night. Alli starts singing her part, then Lindsay sings hers, and for the only time in the show, Lindsay sings in a higher pitch than Alli. Their parts combine, and Sydney and Nia get misty-eyed, which soon leads to full-on sobbing.

They sob through the Finale and the curtain call. Alli and Lindsay make their way towards the dressing rooms, the cast parade behind them consisting of Kyle, Catherine, Michael, Carol, Tom and the ensemble and swings. The two teenage interns can't control their emotions. Alli is about to walk past Lindsay's dressing room to head to her own, but immediately follows her castmate into her dressing room, seeing the girls crying their eyes out. They sit on either side of the girls, who were dabbing at their eyes with the tissues, pretending they weren't sobbing for the past twenty minutes. Lindsay wrapped her arm around Sydney, and Alli did the same with Nia.

"What's wrong? Why are you two crying?" Lindsay asked the younger girls with a concerned expression and wide eyes.

"W-When y-your voices… mix, it sounds so…." Sydney trailed off, sucumbing to the tears once more.

"So what?" Alli asked, afraid it would be something bad.

"BEAUTIFUL! Lindsay when you sing higher, it's just...a-and Alli, y-you…" she stopped as the tears took over. Their shoulders were shaking violently and they put their faces in their hands. The actresses looked at each other and then hugged the two friends tightly.

"Aw! You two are so sweet!" Alli gushed and Lindsay nodded. Eventually the teenagers stopped crying.

"We're going to get our makeup and costumes off. We'll be right back," Alli said, and Sydney and Nia went to their little office down the hall so Lindsay could shower.

They were pretty much recovered from "For Good" when Lindsay and Alli, now in their normal clothes and makeup-free, stuck their heads in the office door some 20 minutes later.

"Hey, guys, come with us," Lindsay said and winked at Alli. Nia and Sydney were confused but got up anyway, curious as to where they were going. They followed the two actresses out of the office, down the hall and up towards the stage.

"Woah. It is cool to see the theater empty!" Nia exclaimed excitedly, looking at all the empty seats.

"Yeah! I stand on the empty stage at school, but this is totally different. It's got that B-way vibe!" Sydney said, making Lindsay and Alli laugh. The two actresses became very absorbed in a conversation near the orchestra pit, and Sydney and Nia approached the special effects guys that were making sure the bubble and "Defying Gravity" lift were still in good shape after the show.

"Hey guys," Nia addressed the group and they turned their heads to look at the fifteen-year-old intern. "Can you give us a ride on those?" she asked, gesturing to the flying machines, and Sydney ran offstage to the props section.

"Uh, I don't know if you're allowed on these," a special effects guy by the name of Patrick replied to Nia, putting a hand on the metal frame of the bubble.

"We asked Lindsay and Alli and they said it was okay," Nia lied, determined to get to ride on one of the contraptions.

"Are you su-" Patrick was cut off when Sydney ran back to her friend holding the stunt wand and one of the brooms.

"Hey!" she interrupted. "I've got these props and I'm not afraid to use them!" Patrick appeared to be scared when Nia grabbed the stunt wand and started twirling it around like they do in fight call. She looked scarily ninja-Glinda like.

"O-okay. Hey, Ben! Bring down the bubble!" he called out to the wings, and the bubble began floating down to the stage.

Nia kept the wand with her, and Sydney clung onto the broom. Nia climbed into the bubble and Sydney went into the 'Defying Gravity' lift.

"LET HER RIP!" Sydney said, giving Ben a thumbs up.

Ben gulped, sure he would lose his job because of this, and pressed the green button. The two teenagers began to slowly rise into the air.

"This is so amazing!" Sydney exclaimed, pretending to be Elphaba.

Lindsay and Alli stopped their conversation and turned around, looking up, their mouths dropping to the floor as they saw the teenagers flying eye-level with the balcony.

"W-What are you girls doing?" Lindsay gasped.

"We ALL can come and go by bubble!" Nia shouted, waving the wand around and smiling a Glinda smile, looking at the balcony.

"We're flying high, defying gravity!" Sydney sang, hitting the high 'F' perfectly.

"Wow! They do it better than we do," Alli said, not being able to take her eyes off the teenagers.

"This is so much fun!" Nia shouted, waving to Lindsay and Alli.

"Yeah," Alli laughed. "It's fun until -"

"AHH!" Nia screamed as the bubble juice poured into her hair, soaking it.

"That happens," Lindsay finished.

The teenagers slowly descended back to earth and were released from the machines. Lindsay and Alli were on the floor laughing as they looked at Nia with bubble juice dripping down the center of her face.

"Not. Funny," Nia growled.

"It kinda is," Syndey said, trying to hold back her laughter.

"There's a lesson to be learned here," Lindsay said, taking deep breaths.

"Yeah," Nia nodded. "Next time, please WARN THE TEENAGERS!" She stomped back to Lindsay's dressing room for a towel. Sydney, Alli and Lindsay stayed onstage to continue laughing their lungs out.

* * *

"Are you all done laughing at me yet?" Nia asked annoyed as the four finally walked to the stage door to meet the fans.

"How about...no." Nia glared at Sydney and threw the bubble juice-soaked towel at her.

"Ew! Not cool!" Sydney exclaimed and threw the towel into a laundry bin filled with used towels. Lindsay and Alli laughed.

"At least you were able to persuade Patrick to make you fly," Lindsay directed at the girls and they smiled, high giving each other.

"Best moment of my life," Nia said.

"I've dreamed of doing that for so long!" Sydney exclaimed.

Lindsay and Alli continued their laughing fit as they walked out of the stage door.

* * *

**reviews make us happy. review it for us? pretty please? if not for us, review it for ****_Wicked_****!**


	3. Greenifying and Surprises

Chapter 3: Greenifying and Surprises

**AN: So guys...HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLI MAUZEY! it was her birthday yesterday, but i updated when I was supposed to, actually. Who's watching/watched/will watch the Grammys? Taylor Swift's performance of "All Too Well" was perfection. For those of you who don't know this about me, I'm a major Swiftie.**** anyway...review-answer time!**

**NiatheWickedLover: we're the best interns ever!**

**Elphabalover101: Nia and Sydney ARE (or were, rather) on the 'Defying Gravity' lift and bubble!**

**NellytheActress: 1) we took all the safety precautions. Patrick made us. haha. 2) malfunction :P 3) we were SO happy you reviewed!**

**ElphabaandGlinda12: thank you so much! here's your update!**

**TheWickedrae: oh...you know something ****_has_**** to go wrong...it just hasn't happened yet... *smiles evilly***

**Chapter 3 everyone!**

Sydney and Nia were sitting on Lindsay's couch, deeply engaged in a conversation with her. It was going to be their tenth show and they were super excited. They were laughing and talking so much, they almost didn't hear the phone ring.

"I'll get it!" Nia shouted, jumping off the couch with Sydney on her heels. Nia grabbed the phone and held it to her ear. "Elphaba's dressing room!" both girls said, causing Lindsay to giggle.

"Oh, hey Craig!... You're what… W… Cra…. WHAT?!" Nia screamed.

"What? What's he saying?" Sydney asked, grabbing the phone from Nia, who had gone a deadly shade of pale.

"Craig, it's Sydney. Now, why is Nia… ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Lindsay grabbed Nia's hand and led her to the couch. "Nia, are you okay?"

"I'm… fine," Nia said, her face regaining it's color.

"What did Craig say?" Lindsay asked as Sydney hung up the phone.

"Well… Craig said that he can't come to the theatre. He's stuck in traffic."

Lindsay's face fell. Her cell phone started vibrating and she picked it up. "Hello? Hi Rob! Listen, Craig can't - What? Oh, I'm so sorry. Feel better. Bye."

"What's wrong?" Sydney asked.

"Rob's sick. He can't come."

Nia and Sydney's phones also started to vibrate. They reached into their pockets and read their text messages.

"Okay…" Nia said, reading her message.

She and Sydney exchanged nervous glances before turning back to Lindsay. "Okay, Lindsay. There's good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" Sydney asked.

Lindsay stared at them, her eyes wide, wondering what was going on. Since she didn't show a preference, Sydney and Nia chose for her.

"Well, it seems that Kathe and Mary Kay can't come either," Nia said. "Sydney, tell her what Craig said."

"Well… Craig said that since no one else in the theatre knows the greenifying track except us…" Sydney said, waiting for Lindsay to finish the sentence.

Lindsay stayed silent, staring at her assistants.

Nia and Sydney sighed. "We get to greenify you!" they smiled.

Lindsay's mouth dropped open. "I… I… how do you know the track?"

"Well, Craig taught us when he was greenifying Christine for the matinee last week," Sydney smiled as she washed her hands and got the brushes ready.

Nia grabbed Lindsay's hands and pulled her to her feet. "Trust us. We know what we're doing. We've seen Fly Girl like, what, a billion times?"

"That sounds about right," Sydney said.

"I…" Lindsay whispered. "A-Are you sure you girls know what you're doing?"

"Of course!" Sydney said as she started to greenify Lindsay.

As Sydney started the greenifying, Nia started to pin curl Lindsay's brown hair. Sydney was able to finish the first two parts of the greenifying very quickly, thanks to Fly Girl. Nia finished the pin curls and helped Lindsay with her wig cap.

"Alright, you can get your green body suit on and Nia and I will be back in a few minutes," Sydney said, motioning for Nia to follow her back to their office. Lindsay looked at her reflection in the mirror. The girls did an amazing job. They really did know what they were doing. She quickly put on her green body suit and her black Wicked robe and called the girls back.

"Hands, please," Sydney said, waiting to finish greenifying Lindsay. Lindsay smiled as she extended her hands to Sydney.

"Does this mean I get to do the Act 2 greenifying?" Nia asked, eyeing the brushes.

"You did the pin curls," Sydney said.

"You did the GREENIFYING!" Nia argued.

"But -"

"You can do the wig styling," Nia said.

That's not as good as greenifying, Sydney thought. "Okay."

"Yea! Thanks!" Nia smiled, clapping her hands together.

"Hey, Linds- what are you girls doing?" Alli asked, coming to the room in her bubble dress.

"No one else is here and we're getting Lindsay ready for the show," Sydney said, doing Lindsay's contour.

"O-Okay," Alli whispered.

"Alli, we know what we're doing," Nia said, answering Alli's silent question.

The orchestra started playing in the theatre. Nia ran out to get Lindsay's Shiz costume and both girls helped her get dressed. Sydney helped her with her dress and jacket while Nia did the boots and cap.

"And… you're good to go," Nia smiled as Lindsay twirled around in a circle. Sydney handed her the glasses and Lindsay ran out the door to start the show. Suddenly, she stopped and turned around, She ran back into her dressing room and hugged the girls.

"Thank you," she whispered, before bolting out the door.

The two girls stood there, their eyes wide as they watched Lindsay run onstage.

"I… LOVE… THIS… JOB!" they squealed as they fell backwards onto the couch.

* * *

"Yeah! Uh! This is my first costume change everybody!" Lindsay announced, skipping into the room. Sydney and Nia were getting the green makeup and her dance outfit ready.

The girls laughed, remembering the song from Fly Girl, and Lindsay smiled.

Nia pulled the jacket off of Lindsay's shoulders and removed the sweater neck as Sydney touched up her hands with the makeup, powder and "magic spray" and then loosened the braid her wig was currently in.

"Aaaaand...you're ready! Have fun at the dance, Lindsay!" Nia said, laughing as she placed the black hat on her head.

"See you guys for the next one!" Lindsay called, running back to the stage.

LINE

When Lindsay came into her dressing room post-Popular- to get her wig fixed and costume changed up for "One Short Day"- she walked in on the 2 teenage interns doing their Elphaba and Galinda impressions, singing "What Is This Feeling?".

"Loathing! There's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation! It's so pure so AAH!" Sydney and Nia screamed when they noticed Lindsay in the doorway.

"Oz, Lindsay! You gave us heart attacks!" Nia said dramatically, putting her hand over her heart.

"Hurry up! You need to be back onstage in," Sydney checked her watch. "Two minutes!"

They ushered Lindsay in the door and touch up her wig and makeup and fix her costume. She was out the door in no time.

Lindsay didn't have to come back to her dressing room the entire act, so Nia and Sydney thought it would be a perfect time to discuss the surprise they were planning for Lindsay.

"She'll be so excited!" Sydney exclaimed.

"I know! We can have him waiting in here between acts and then..." Nia trailed off.

"What? Oh..." Sydney said, seeing Lindsay walking into the room. "How long have you been there?"

"Um, not long. Why?" Lindsay asked, suddenly suspicious of the interns' strange behavior.

"Nothing, nothing. Go get your robe on, we'll be right back," Nia replied, getting up off the couch and pulling Sydney's arm, walking out the door.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Sydney asked, rubbing her arm.

"Do you think she heard us?" Nia asked, a concerned expression on her face.

"Psh. No. She looked like she had no clue. I think we're safe. Plus, she wouldn't expect the surprise so soon. It's tomorrow, not in a week," Sydney reassured her friend, and Nia sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness!" She sang. "Now let's go! I'm gonna get my Act 2 greenifying on!" Nia skipped out of the room, Sydney following her.

* * *

The next day, the girls were overly excited about the surprise they had planned. Alli, Kyle, Craig, Mary Kay and Kathe were all in on it, and commended the interns on their creativity.

Today, Craig was doing the greenifying, Mary Kay the wig and Kathe the costume, so the girls didn't know what to do with themselves.

They decided they weren't needed in Lindsay's dressing room at that moment, so they excused themselves to their office. They were only in the small room for a couple of minutes when Sydney's cell phone rang. She pulled it- clad in its Wicked case- out of her pocket.

"Hello?" She answered. When she heard the voice on the other end, she grinned. 'It's him!' she mouthed to Nia and she mirrored her friend's smile. "So, you'll be here in 10 minutes? Great! We'll be waiting for you outside the stage door. We can't risk Lindsay seeing you yet. Okay. Bye," Sydney hung up the phone and put it back in her back pocket of her shorts. She nodded to Nia and their plan was in motion. Nia ran to Lindsay's dressing room and informed Craig, Kathe and Mary Kay by saying their code phrase, 'We're going to pick up the new green makeup'. The three employees nodded at her, and she rushed to meet Sydney at the elevator.

Meanwhile, Sydney had informed Alli and Kyle and then ran to the elevator.

The two girls rode down to the ground level, saying hello to Carlos the doorman before going outside.

They were waiting in the warm NYC summer air for maybe five minutes, when their surprise showed up, a Wicked sweatshirt hood pulled over his head so people wouldn't recognize him.

"Hey!" Sydney and Nia exclaimed, hugging him.

"It's amazing to finally meet you! Huge fan!" Sydney exclaimed. Nia had already met said surprise, but was incredibly excited anyway.

They brought him in the stage door, and secretly got him to Alli's dressing room. Lindsay wasn't in Alli's room much, so they figured it was safe.

"Hey!" Alli exclaimed, hugging her friend. He returned the hug. Suddenly, the speakers turned on, meaning the show was about to start. Alli had to go get into the bubble, so she left.

"We'll be right back. We don't want Lindsay to get suspicious. Keep the door shut, okay?" Said surprise nodded and the girls slipped out and ran across the hall.

"You look awesome, Lindsay!" Nia exclaimed. It never got old seeing Lindsay transformed. Craig, Mary Kay and Kathy were gone, and Lindsay was alone in her room.

"Thanks, Nia!" Lindsay replied, smiling, and then started doing her vocal warm-ups. Sydney and Nia sat on the couch as they always do, checking Instagram or playing Candy Crush… really doing anything or just fooling around on their phones. Pretty soon, Lindsay was onstage.

* * *

The show could not have gone slower for Sydney and Nia. They were so excited to surprise Lindsay, they just wanted the show to be over.

After a few agonizingly long hours, the curtain call was going on, and the interns snuck the surprise into Lindsay's dressing room and into her bathroom.

"You wait here," Sydney instructed, and shut the door to the bathroom. Then, she and Nia left the dressing room and shut the door, waiting a few feet outside the door.

The cast came down the hallway, and they high-fived them all, complimenting them on a great show.

When Lindsay arrived, she gave the girls a questioning look.

"Why's the door shut?" She asked, turning the knob and pushing the door open. She was even more confused after seeing the room empty. "Hello?" She called before looking back at the open doorway where Sydney and Nia were standing, grins on their faces. She heard the bathroom door open, and a figure walked out.

He pulled his sweatshirt off and Lindsay gasped.

* * *

**our first cliffy! we're evil interns...haha.**

**if you could review this chapter, and maybe check out my other fic, "New Roommates", and Nia's profile, that would make us SUPER HAPPY and maybe...just ****_maybe_**** update faster. haha. **


	4. Through the Clock Face

Chapter 4: Through the Clock Face

**AN: Thanks for all the response last chapter! we really appreciate it! Oh. My. Oz. Flappy Bird is ****_so _****hard! I can't even...my high score is 3. Go ahead. Make fun of me. Its pathetic. Anyways, on to reviews!**

**TheWickedrae: here's your UPDATE! *sings in NOMTW octaves***

**ElphabaandGlinda12: thank you so much!**

**NellytheActress: it would be scary. Read the chapter. I think you'll be surprised...**

**Elphabalover101: maybe it is...maybe its not... I wouldn't trust us either, but hey! we did a pretty good job! haha**

**CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

"Michael!" Lindsay exclaimed, throwing her arms around her husband, Michael Borth.

"MICHAEL?!" Nia and Sydney shouted, wondering what happened to their real surprise.

"Hi, Lindsay," Michael said as he kissed his wife.

"I've missed you so much!" Lindsay smiled. She turned around and hugged Nia and Sydney. "Oh my gosh, you guys! This is the best surprise ever!"

"Yeah," Sydney and Nia said, slowly returning the hug. "Because this is totally what we planned for you. For Michael to be here."

Lindsay was so happy seeing her husband to notice the tone in the girls voices. They were really happy Lindsay was reunited with her husband, but where was Derek? He was supposed to be Lindsay's surprise.

"Hello, hello!" Alli smiled, coming into the room. "Michael! What a surprise!" she said. And she meant it. After giving Michael a 'Welcome' hug, she looked at the two interns, who looked about ready to faint.

"Come on! I'll show you around!" Lindsay said, grabbing her husband's arm and pulling him towards the stage.

"Are you girls alright?" Alli asked.

"I feel like I'm gonna faint," Sydney whispered.

"I know I'm gonna faint," Nia said, bringing her hand to her forehead.

"Where's Derek?" Alli asked.

"M.I.A.," both girls said like it was obvious, which it was.

"Where could he have gone?"

"And how did Michael get here? I mean, I'm glad he's here, but how did he switch places with Derek?" Sydney asked.

"I'm just as confusifyed as you are," Nia muttered.

"We need to find him. He could get lost!" Sydney panicked.

"Um… he was just here," Alli said.

"Oh… right," Sydney muttered.

"He wouldn't get lost that easily," Nia said to her panicking friend.

"You're right. Let's just calm down. It's not like he could have gone far," Sydney said, taking multiple deep breaths.

"Good. Let's go meet Lindsay on the stage," Alli said, taking the teenagers' hands and leading them to the stage.

"And these are our beds in 'Popular'," Lindsay said, showing her husband the beds.

"Toss, toss," Sydney said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"No, no. It's toss, toss," Nia stopped her friend's 'toss, toss', tossing her hair over her shoulder and winking.

"Both of you are wrong!" Alli corrected. "It's toss, toss, ahahahahahaha! Stop it!"

"Toss, toss, ahahahahahaha, STOP IT!" the teenage interns copied.

"There you go! You girls got the hang of it!" Alli lauded the girls' little 'performances' of the Galinda 'toss, tossing. Sydney and Nia smiled and thanked Alli for her compliment.

"And these are the bubble and 'Defying Gravity' lifts that these two crazy interns cajoled Patrick and Ben into letting them ride," Lindsay pointed them out to Michael, sending a pointed look in the direction of the interns.

"What?" Nia asked innocently.

"We waited our whole lives for that moment!" Sydney smiled, remembering her flight on the Gershwin stage. And then, all the adults started laughing.

"They like to laugh at us. A lot," Nia whispered to Sydney and she nodded.

"They laugh at us more often than they laugh with us." Alli, Lindsay and Michael were now across the stage, where the quick changes were done.

"And they leave us places. Not that we'd get lost or anything. We know this place like the back of our hands," Nia stated proudly.

"Speaking of lost..." Sydney trailed off before the two girls responded with the same word.

"Derek."

They ran off stage the same way they came, not wanting Lindsay, Alli or Michael to ask why they were running around like crazy people as they had done at the Westerly Market.

They searched the dressing rooms, the orchestra pit, the lobby of the theatre, the rows upon rows of seats, the balcony, sent Craig into the men's restroom, did the 'Defying Gravity' - 'No Good Deed' run (partly to see if Derek was anywhere along the way, and partly because it was fun), the trapdoor, the staircase on stage left and the hallway that led to it from backstage, the balcony Morrible stands on for her 'Defying Gravity' speech and that hallway, the fly rail, the bridge, the special effects desks and rooms, asked the lighting and sound guys if they had seen him. Oz, they even checked the marqui! (Which was not easy, having to unsuspiciously get a giant ladder into the Broadway theatre and climb it without being noticed).

Derek was nowhere to be found, leaving two out of breath, completely petrified interns alone, sitting with their legs hanging off the small balcony on stage right, where Morrible made her little 'speech' during 'Defying Gravity'. The girls were near tears.

"W-what if we c-can't find him? I'd never f-forgive myself!" Sydney sniffled, wiping away a stray tear as it slid down her face.

"I have n-no idea. W-what are we g-gonna do?" Nia put her head in her hands helplessly. Both girls were devastated about the disappearance of their favorite Fiyero, automatically blaming themselves for the incident.

"Wait! This cannot be happening! We need to find Derek. Not just for us, but for Lindsay!" Sydney said, trying to be the brave one.

"You're right," Nia sniffed. "We can do this. Let's keep looking."

The girls looked all over the theatre, but what they failed to notice was the green smoke emerging from the clockface.

* * *

"Nia? Sydney? Where are those girls?" Alli asked, walking back onstage with Lindsay. Michael had to catch a flight and left a few hours ago.

"I don't know. They were just here," Lindsay said.

"Wait! Did we leave them somewhere?"

"We've been doing that a lot, haven't we? We really need to keep a closer eye on them. Who knows what trouble they are getting themselves into as we speak?"

"After flying on the lifts, I have no doubt they're getting into trouble," Alli said, allowing her lips to curl into a small smile.

"Yeah, I just hope- wait! What's that?" Lindsay asked, pointing to green smoke emerging from the clockface. It slowly opened, causing more green smoke to spill onto the stage.

The two curious Broadway stars slowly walked through the clockface together, disappearing into thin air.

Sydney and Nia walked onstage, completely exhausted from running around the theatre like chickens without heads. They noticed the green smoke and the opened clockface.

"What?" Sydney gasped.

"Green smoke?" Nia whispered.

"Wait… are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sydney asked.

"If you're thinking that we should walk through the clockface to see if Derek is there, then yes, I was."

"Great!" Sydney said, grabbing Nia's hand and running with her through the clockface.

* * *

**AN: Just a little note from Nia to end this chapter. Nia says:  
AND YOU GUYS THOUGHT IT WAS DEREK! MWAHAHAHA!**

**so yeah...Nia says hi. review for me, Nia and ****_Wicked_****! *review button chants spell on you* *you review* *Sydney gets email* *you are in chapter 5 AN!* *everyone's happy!***


	5. This is Oz!

Chapter 5: This is Oz!

**AN: Thanks for all the response last chapter! Nia and I love ALL of your reviews! To answer:**

**NiatheWickedLover: Mwahahahaha! *Cackles* *links arms with Nia* *Runs through clock face* We're off to save the witches! The wonderful witches of Oz! And Derek! *turns to Lindsay and Alli* DON'T LEAVE US PLACES ANYMORE!**

**woodland59: yup. I didn't know either, until Nia told me. But, yes, she is.**

**Wickedly Hope Panacake: haha thanks! and thank you SO much for the Plot Bunny! I'm going to turn him into a fic soon!**

**NellytheActress: I have no idea if she is or not. Something happened, and yes it ****_was_**** supposed to be Derek, but then people started guessing, and then we decided that changing it up led into the plot twist, so it worked! Thank you for guessing, Nelly!**

**TheWickedrae: THE FISH! KILL THE FISH! *Helps you up* HI THEWICKEDRAE! WELCOME TO OZ!**

**Elphabalover101: DINGDINGDING! You are correct! It was supposed to be him, and Michael ****_is _****very sneaky. but you and Nelly guessing it was supposed to be Derek led well into the plot twist, so thanks for guessing it was Derek!**

**Chapter 5! THIS IS OZ!**

* * *

"Okay… that happened," Nia said as she took in her surroundings as she brushed the green dust off of her pink skirt. This was the only case where pink didn't go good with green.

"Where in Oz are we?" Sydney asked.

"That's just it. I don't think we're in New York anymore. Sydney, we're in Oz!"

"SWEET!" Sydney exclaimed, jumping up and down, clapping her hands together. "Oh, so those are Quoxwood trees!" She looked up at the tall, odd-shaped trees.

"But where are the dress salons and libraries? More importantly, where are Lindsay, Alli and Derek?"

"There's only one way to find out," Sydney grabbed Nia's hand as she skipping through the forest, singing 'The Wizard and I'.

"He'll say to me, 'I see who you truly are; a girl on whom I can rely!' and that's how we'll begin, the Wizard and-"

"Wait, why are we singing 'The Wizard and I'? Shouldn't we sing 'One Short Day'?" Sydney asked, stopping short and cutting off her and Nia's song.

"Well, I'm gonna want more than one short day in the Emerald City. And in Oz in general."

"Good point. Where would they have gone?"

"Probably to look around. Which is exactly what I want to do."

"We have bigger fish to fry. We can't go around sightseeing." Sydney replied, trying to be practical and containing some of her excitement of actually being in _Oz_.

"Speaking of fish, where's Morrible?" Nia realized, gasping.

"Oh Oz! Morrible! We can't let her get her evil clutches on our bosses!" Sydney exclaimed.

"Well, then, let's find them!" It was Nia's turn to grab Sydney's hand and run with her towards the Emerald City.

* * *

Lindsay and Alli were looking around, trying to figure out where they were. They saw tall trees surrounding them from all sides.

"Lindsay, where are we?" Alli whispered to her friend.

"I don't know," Lindsay whispered back. "We just walked through the clockface and -"

"Wait, we walked through the clockface," Alli said, understanding what had happened. "And there was green smoke."

"Yeah. And?"

"Lindsay, think! Green smoke!"

"What about green smoke?"

Alli face-palmed before processing to smack her co-star's arm. "Think!" smack, "Lindsay!" whack, "Think!" smack, "GREEN SMOKE!"

"I know about the green smoke! Stop hitting me!" Lindsay said, trying to defend herself. "What does that have to do wi- OH!"

"Finally!" Alli muttered. "That took _way_ too long for someone who's painted green ten times a week!"

"So that means we're in Oz?"

"Yup!"

"We were teleported to Oz?"

"Yup!"

"Oz is -"

"YES! We're in Oz!" Alli shouted.

"Sorry," Lindsay said sheepishly, finally processing what was happening.

Alli took a deep breath. "Okay, first, we need to find a way out of here. Then we need to- AHH!" she and Lindsay screamed when they felt someone wrap their arms around them.

"Wank Waz hwmm mound mou," came two muffled voices.

"Nia! Sydney!" Alli exclaimed, turning around and hugging Nia back. "Thank Oz we found you!" Nia translated.

"How did you girls get here?" Lindsay asked.

"Same way you did," Sydney shrugged.

"You girls need to stop running off!" Alli said, giving the teenagers a stern look.

"You need to stop leaving up places!" they argued.

"Point taken," Lindsay said, nodding her head. "But how are we going to-"

"Wait!" Nia interrupted, wrinkling her brow as she concentrated on hearing something. "Do you hear that?"

"What? What do you hear?" Sydney asked.

"That!"

"Hear what?"

"It sounds like someone in pain."

"I hear it now!"

"I don't hear anything," Lindsay said.

"Maybe because you don't believe," Sydney shrugged.

"Shut up! This isn't The Polar Express!" Nia said, lightly slapping her friend's arm. A rustle in the bushes grabbed their attention. Sydney and Nia thought it was Derek. Lindsay and Alli thought it was a lion, a tiger, a bear, or all three.

Squealing, the teenagers ran behind their Broadway role models, shaking in fear. Soon, a woman emerged from the bushes. But that's not what caught their attention. It was the color of the woman's skin. A beautiful shade of emerald green.

"Sweet Oz, she's green," Sydney whispered.

"HEYYO!" Nia whispered back.

Lindsay slowly turned around to look at the teenagers hiding behind her. "What?" Nia asked, looking up at Lindsay. "It's a catchy catch-phrase."

"It is," Sydney said.

Alli nodded in agreement.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" The woman asked, looking over the two Broadway stars and the teenage girls. She eyed their shirts that had the Wicked cover design on them. Naturally, she saw the green skin on the woman on the left of the shirt and was skeptical. Shirts don't normally have women with green skin on them. And since when do women wear shirts and not dresses in Oz, anyway? Sydney and Nia stepped out from behind Lindsay and Alli.

"Sydney, is that who I think it is?" Nia whispered in disbelief.

"I think so," Sydney whispered back. 'Elphaba' both girls mouthed.

Nia cleared her throat. "Are you-"

The woman cut Nia's question off, rolling her eyes. "Yes-"

Sydney then cut her off. "No, you're not seasick. Yes, you've always been green. No, you didn't eat grass as a child."

The woman gaped at her. "How did you know-"

"What you were going to say?" Nia interrupted. "Not to sound creepy or anything, but long story short, your life became a musical back where we're from. And it's our favorite musical. Elphaba, meet Lindsay. She plays you in _Wicked,_ the musical about your life." Nia nudged Lindsay forward and they shook hands.

"You...play me?" Elphaba asked in disbelief.

"Yup! And this is Alli," Lindsay gestured to her cast mate. "She plays Galinda. Or Glinda. Whichever you prefer. And those two," she pointed at the two girls, "who may have scared you a little bit, are Nia and Sydney, our teenage interns."

Elphaba simply stood there, jaw slightly agape. She was essentially in shock after learning that these people knew what happened her whole life, played her and her best friend, and didn't come from Oz. Finally, she was able to speak. "Where are you from then, if you're not from Oz?"

Sydney and Nia shared a confused look before glancing to Alli for an answer. She stepped up.

"Well, you see, we live on planet Earth. And in a country on Earth called America, there's a state called New York. And in New York, there's New York City. And in New York City, there's the Gershwin Theatre, home of _Wicked,_ The Musical," Alli finished. Lindsay, Nia and Sydney liked her response. It was better than they could have explained it, anyway.

"And in the Gershwin Theatre, there are seats!" Nia smiled.

Everyone stared at her. "What?" Nia asked. "I just wanted to do it, too."

"But, how did you get here?" Elphaba asked.

The teenagers exchanged a glance before nervously chucking. "Funny story. You're gonna laugh when you hear this. See, in the Gershwin Theatre, there's this clockface that Lindsay, as you, runs out to start the show. She also walks off the stage through it at the end of the show. After one of the shows, green smoke was spilling onto the stage through the clockface and we walked through. And now, here we are," Sydney said, taking a deep breath to recover from her rant.

"Wait, you're the Heroes?" Elphaba gasped.

"We're the who now?" Nia asked.

"The Heroes summoned to save Oz."

"What are you-" Alli started.

"Dr. Dillamond once told me that when Oz is in a complete state of chaos, five heros would appear. But you had to summon them with a spell that has been lost for centuries. I was flipping through the Grimmerie and found the spell and chanted it."

"Wow," Lindsay muttered.

"But wait, there's only four of us. Who's the fifth?" Sydney asked.

"No one else came with us," Nia said.

"A fifth one came here. I can feel it," Elphaba said.

Nia's eyes widened as she realized who the fifth person was. She looked at Sydney, who was also catching on.

"Alli, we know who it is," they announced.

"You do? Who?" Alli asked.

"I think you know, too," Nia smiled.

"Oh!" Alli smiled, realizing who it was.

"Who?" Lindsay asked.

"Your surprise."

"Wasn't my surprise Michael?"

"Well, he was _a_ surprise. He just wasn't _the_ surprise," Nia clarified.

"Then who -"

"We'll tell you later," Sydney said.

"O-Okay," Lindsay whispered. They would have to tell her sooner or later.

"Follow me," Elphaba said, gesturing for the actresses and teenagers to follow her into the woods. "Yero?" she asked as they neared a small cottage. "They're here."

* * *

**AN: PLOT TWIST! HAHAH! read and review! For Wicked!**


	6. Come Back

_**Chapter 6: Come Back**_

**AN: Hello to all of you out there in fanfiction .net land! (that was a reference.) Welcome to another chapter of "Lindsay's Little Helpers"! Nia and I were so blown away by the amount of response from last chapter, and we really hope this chapter gets the same amount of response! We love it, and we hope you do, too! Now, to respond to your amazing reviews!**

**NiatheWickedLover: I think they'll remember us more often now! Haha**

**Wickedly Hope Panacake: Alli ****_is _****a hilarious person. That's why her "Popular" is SO funny. haha. Poor Lindsay. She's kinda confused.**

**NellytheActress: Please keep reading, Nelly! Please!**

**Elphabalover101: Lindsay's so confused. haha. thank you and here's your update! :)**

**Chanty420: hmmm... you guessed correctly! Thank you so much! Here's your update!**

**DISCLAIMER: We do NOT own ****_Wicked _****and the other musical mentioned here. Just thought I'd put that out there.**

**CHAPTER 6: Come Back**

* * *

They entered the house after Elphaba, looking around before their eyes landed on the Vinkun prince, but he was no longer a scarecrow, much to their surprise.

"Did you change Fiyero back, Elphaba? How did you do it?" Nia asked, and Elphaba looked startled before remembering that the girl knew of her whole life up until this moment.

"Yes. I was looking through the Grimmerie for ages, and then I found a spell that could be used to transform Animals into humans. Fiyero wanted to take the risk, and it worked," the green skinned woman explained to the fifteen year old.

"I bet you're happy, Fiyero," Sydney addressed him with a gentle smile, and he looked startled and confused that this girl he'd never met knew who he was. Elphaba lightly took the prince's arm.

"We'll be right back," she said softly to the four females in their home. She took Fiyero into the hallway and explained everything to him.

"So, you're the heroes?" Fiyero asked them.

"Honestly, we have no idea. We just walked through the clock face as Elphaba's green magic swirls were making green smoke. And we ended up here somehow," Alli said confusedly. Sydney remembered something and whispered to Nia, whose eyes became wide.

"Fiyero," Nia addressed him, "Did you happen to see anyone else come through here? Elphaba, did you?" Elphaba shook her head 'no', looking to the man next to her. He appeared to be concentrating hard, wracking his brain. And then, it was as if a light bulb appeared over his head. He snapped his fingers as he looked up to meet Nia's eyes.

"Yes! Uh, it was a man about yay tall," he gestured with his hand about how talk the man was. "With brown hair and a black shirt not too different from the two of yours."

"Fiyero, where did he go? We need to find him!" Nia stressed. Fiyero's hand raised to run through his hair, messing it up as he thought.

"Um, he walked west of here with a tall man in a brown robe and a man in a gray coat. I don't think either of them had hair. That's all I remember."

"My father. And the Wizard," Elphaba muttered. Nia turned to Sydney, who was a dangerous shade of white, looking like she was about to faint, and leaning on Alli for support, who looked up in shock from her nails she was picking at.

"No. No, it can't be," Nia tried to reassure herself, on the verge of tears. "Derek," she whispered as a lone tear fell and slid down her cheek, landing on the floor silently.

"It's what I saw. Why? Do you know him?" Fiyero asked, confused.

"He's the fifth hero, Yero," Elphaba laid a hand on his shoulder, explaining it to him. "And a dear friend of theirs. We need to help them." Fiyero nodded, determination shining in his bright blue eyes. Lindsay was confused, not connecting the pieces.

"Who? Who is it?" Lindsay asked, now extremely terrified, knowing that a great friend of hers was in danger at the hands of Frex and the Wizard.

"Y-you'll know s-soon enough," Sydney stammered, taking a deep breath, some color returning to her complexion. She was leaning on Alli less and less.

"I can show you the way they went," Fiyero offered.

"And I can use a spell to track them," Elphaba added, wanting to be able to help.

"Thank you. We really appreciate it," Alli thanked the green woman while hugging Nia as her tears subdued, Sydney not needing her physical support anymore.

Fifteen minutes or so later, the six of them went in search of the fifth hero, Frex and the Wizard on broomsticks Elphaba had enchanted for them.

Elphaba's spell led them to the Emerald City Palace some two or so hours later. They all stretched their necks to look at the tall Emerald Building.

"It's big," Alli said.

"Yup," Fiyero agreed.

"Well, what are we waiting for. Lead the way, Fiyero," Nia said, pushing Fiyero foward.

"W-Why me?" Fiyero asked, struggling against Nia, but she was very strong for her age.

"Because you're the man. Now, move it!"

"I LIKE TO MOVE IT, MOVE IT!" Sydney sang.

"No! This is not Madagascar!"

"First, you say it's not The Polar Express. Then, you say it's not Madagascar. I swear, if you say this isn't Wicked, I'll -"

"Sydney, this is Wicked," Nia sighed.

"Oh. Alright, then, Miss Princess of Fandoms."

"Please! I'm not the Princess. I'm the QUEEN!"

Everyone laughed. Nia tossed her hair Galinda style over her shoulder, clearly proud. "Okay, enough chit chatting. We need to find a way in there."

"Leave that to me," Elphaba smiled, stepping forward. She held up her hands and a blast of green magic shot from her fingertips, blasting the door down.

"Impressive," Lindsay smiled, following the green woman inside.

Inside the castle, it was dark and eerie, scaring the skin off of the teenage interns.

"I-It's dark in here," Nia whispered.

"You've never been scared of the dark," Sydney said.

"I'm not. Wait a minute. Aren't you scared?"

Sydney paused before answering. "Maybe a little. I mean, we're going up against a great evil. Who wouldn't be scared? Elphaba, put your hand down!"

Elphaba slowly lowered her hand, surprised at how the teenager knew what she was doing. She was pretty sure that wasn't in the musical.

"How are we going to find him?" Alli asked.

"Finally, you've arrived," a male voice said from behind him.

Everyone turned around to see a tall man with brown hair with side bangs covering most of his forehead.

"I'm guessing that's Derek," Fiyero whispered.

"You guessed correctly," Sydney confirmed. "Guys, Klendez is back in business!"

"I'm not so sure about that," Nia whispered, noticing that something was off with Derek.

"Derek!" Lindsay smiled, running to give her friend a hug. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Lindsay," Nia whispered.

"I've missed you so much!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Lindsay," Sydney said, catching on and trying to get her attention.

"How's 'Bridges of Madison County'?"

"LINDSAY!" both teenagers shouted.

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"Get away from him!" Sydney said, running to Lindsay and pulling her away from Derek.

"Why?"

"His eyes are red. No one's eyes should be red. Why are his eyes red?" Alli squeaked.

An evil smirk appeared on Derek's face. He took a small steps forward, causing everyone to take three giant steps back. "It took you a while to get here," he hissed, acid flowing from his voice.

"Why is he talking like that?" Lindsay asked.

"Because it's all part of our plan," a new voice said. Stepping into the light, the group got their first glimpse of who they were up against.

"Father," Elphaba growled, glaring at Frex.

"Yeah, um… Elphaba? There's something we've been meaning to tell you," Sydney said, looking down at her feet.

"What's that?" Elphaba asked.

"You see… um… Frex isn't your father."

"W-What?" Elphaba asked, her eyes widening as she looked around at everyone, looking for an explanation.

"T-The Wizard had an affair with your mother, and um… kinda… maybe… gave her this green elixir that… you know… turned you green," Nia said, whispering the last part.

"You knew about this? A-And you didn't tell me?"

"We were meaning to. Really, we were," Nia said, grabbing Elphaba's hands. "Can we talk about this later? We need to figure some things out. First, how is Frex not dead? I thought he died of shame?"

"Who dies of shame?" Frex asked.

"No one, as we just found out," Alli said.

"Anyway, second thing, what's going on? What plan are you talking about?" Sydney asked.

"Our plan to take over Oz, of course. Everything was going according to plan until the abomination messed everything up," Frex said, narrowing his eyes at Elphaba.

"Oh right. Defying Gravity!" Alli realized.

Elphaba stiffened at hearing her "father" insult her. She was used to it, she just didn't hear it for a while.

"S-So, the Wizard is my real father?" Elphaba asked. Everyone nodded. "How do you know this?"

"There's a musical about your life, remember?" Sydney asked gently.

"I know, but how -"

"Glinda knew," Lindsay said.

Elphaba gasped. "How did she -"

"Long story. Really long story. We'll tell you everything later, I promise. But right now, we have bigger problems," Sydney said.

"Those are the evil ones you need to capture. Do your job, boy," the Wizard said, pointing a finger at the heros.

The team of heroes ran away. They were quick, but Derek was quicker. He lunged forward and attacked, grabbing Lindsay's arm.

"Derek!" Lindsay screeched, trying to twist her arm away from Derek.

"Lindsay!" Nia and Sydney screamed, running back to Lindsay.

"Girls!" Alli shouted, following the teenagers.

More guards appeared and restrained Elphaba, Fiyero, Alli, Sydney and Nia. The girls were in tears as Fiyero bit his lip in order to try and hold back his.

"Derek," Sydney whispered, her brown eyes widening and filling with tears.

"The dungeon!" Derek shouted, giving the guards a quick nod as he led the way with Lindsay still trying to get away from him.

"There's a guilt that you can't shake away for coming back," Nia sang softly as she gave up with struggling against the guards.

"Where do you go? I don't know," Sydney joined in.

"I don't know. I don't know anymore. There is no before. Only now. I don't know how to come back," they both sang.

Lindsay turned around, giving the girls a weird look. _How can these girls be singing at a time like this?_ she thought.

"Come back! Come back!" Alli sang, catching on to what the girls were trying to do.

"Derek," Lindsay whispered, wondering how her friend could do this to her.

"Come back! Come back!" Nia sang, her alto voice sounding beautiful and deep.

"There's a guilt that you can't shake away," Sydney sang, her soprano voice filling the air.

"For coming back. Come back! Come back!" both girls sang, their voices mixing in perfect harmony.

Derek stopped, actually listening to their words. He had heard that song before. Where had he heard that song? It was on the tip of his tongue, yet he couldn't name it.

"I think it's working," Alli whispered.

"Come back! Come back!" Lindsay sang, her voice sad and desperate.

The redness was starting to fade from Derek's eyes. Lindsay smiled, hoping their song had worked.

"Come back! Come back!" everyone sang, desperately begging Derek to fight off the control from Frex and the Wizard. "Come back! Come back! Come b-"

"STOP!" Derek shouted, the redness in his eyes quickly returning, losing whatever part of him was coming back. A guard unlocked a door to a small cell and threw everyone inside. Derek took one last look at them before slamming the door.

"Back," Nia whispered, finishing the song.

Lindsay's eyes filled with tears as she brought her knees to her chest. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she lost her battle to keep the tears from falling down her cheek. "Isn't it funny?" she sang, her voice barely above a whisper, closing her eyes. "Isn't it funny? Aren't you funny?" she yelled at the door, expecting Derek to come back, even though, deep down, everyone knew the truth. Derek wasn't coming back. No matter how many times and in how many octaves they sang "Come Back", he wasn't going to. "Pathetically naive and desperate to believe!" Lindsay sang, shaking her head, trying to convince herself otherwise.

"Lindsay," Alli whispered, wrapping her arms around her co-star and pulling her in for a hug.

"You can always find some good. Well, you misunderstood. Or you've been dreaming. 'Cause people are just… cruel," Lindsay sang through her sobs. "Isn't it… funny?"

Nia and Sydney, not being able to see their favorite Elphaba -other than the real one, of course- in so much pain, scooted over to her and tried to comfort her the best they could. Sydney wrapped Lindsay in a tight hug as Nia wiped the tears from her cheek.

"Shh, it's okay. I know things seem really bad right now, but it's gonna get better. I promise," Sydney tried, hoping that would work.

"Sydney's right. We are getting Klendez back together if it's the last thing we do," Nia whispered, squeezing Lindsay's hand.

"Nia -"

"We are getting Klendez back together if it's the last thing we do," Nia repeated, giving Sydney a warning look as she continued to comfort Lindsay. When she looked over, Lindsay had cried herself to sleep, occasionally whimpering and tears still streaming down her face. Alli was asleep not too long after. The girls' eyes were still filled with tears and they began spilling over, unable to contain them anymore.

Sydney yawned and her eyes slowly started to close. Nia did the same and soon, the two girls were asleep on the cold, damp and hard cell floor. Elphaba and Fiyero rushed over to them, Elphaba taking Nia and Fiyero taking Sydney, pulling the drowsy girls into their laps. They had been through so much in so little time. It was hard to believe that a few hours prior, Michael was standing in Lindsay's dressing room. They wiped the tears from their faces, even though there were more coming.

"It'll be alright," Elphaba whispered, stroking some of Nia's black hair away from her face, hugging her lightly so she wouldn't wake up. Sydney wrapped her arms around Fiyero and used his shoulder as a pillow. He tightened his grip slightly; he and Elphaba holding the girls in their laps as they themselves began drifting off.

"This _so_ wasn't in the job description," the girls muttered before fully falling into an uneasy, deep sleep.

**AN: Yes guys, we had to bring Dogfight into this. It was the only way. And before you all call the Sydney and Nia Hunters on us, let's just say one thing: DO YOU REALLY THINK WE WOULD JUST LEAVE IT LIKE THIS?! WITH DEREK EVIL AND THE REST OF US SOBBING OUR HEARTS OUT?! DO YOU REALLY THINK WE WOULD DO THIS TO THE WICKED FANDOM!? Reviews make us happy! For Sydney and Nia and Lindsay and Alli and Derek and Elphaba and Fiyero and Wicked and Dogfight?**

**Songs used:**

**'Come Back' and 'Pretty Funny' from the musical Dogfight, which are 'nothing short of wonderful'. ;)**

**Until the next update, The Queens of Referencing, Nia and Sydney.**


	7. Dreams Coming True (NOT!)

_**Chapter 7: Dreams Coming True (NOT!)**_

**DISCLAIMER: If we owned ****_Wicked_****, Lindsay, Alli, Kyle, Tom and Carol would NEVER leave, and we would actually be their interns.**

**AN from Nia: Okay, guys. Ever since Sydney and I wrote the Dogfight songs into the story, Rose has been coming out in this story and we don't know why. Just saying that now. **

**From Sydney: Thanks for all the response last chapter! It made us ****_so_**** happy! and if you want to know when to expect my updates (since they're all over the place), you can follow my ****_Wicked_**** only Instagram, music_from_wicked, where I'll post about my fan fictions. :) Now...to answer your AMAZING reviews from last chapter!**

**NiatheWickedLover: It's so emotional! Ugh it's so easy to cry with 'Come Back' and 'Pretty Funny' and brainwashed Derek and all. I love how you're always the first one to review my chapters. :P I'm listening to 'Pretty Funny' now. Getting emotional. *starts crying* LINDSAY YOUR VOICE IS SO BEAUTIFUL!**

**TheWickedrae: Morrible DESERVES it! She's terrible. But she's not in this story (Nia and I wanted a different villain...or villainS) so you don't have to deal with her. **

**Elphabalover101: DON'T CALL THE HUNTERS! Here's your update, Elisa!**

**NellytheActress: Thanks for your New Roommates review, Nelly. You made me laugh. :P The ending ****_wasn't_**** emotional? Nia and I were nearly crying just writing it. Please don't throw us off a cliff and then throw bricks at us. not fun.**

**Wickedly Hope Panacake: Yes. they are in the Southstairs. And remember: Lindsay, Alli, Nia and Sydney are Heroes. Not saying any more. ;)**

**Chanty420: Thanks! We tried to reference a ****_lot_****. Glad you like our referencing! Expect more of that! We want Derek back too. Sorry, Lindsay! Here's your update!**

**Chapter 7! Dreams Coming True (NOT!)**

* * *

Nia's eyes slowly opened, her vision blurry with sleep. She sat up, yawning and stretching her arms out in front of her. She saw Sydney curled up beside her and started shaking her friend awake.

"Sydney, wake up," Nia slurred, still tired and not fully awake.

"Hm?" Sydney opened one eye, saw Nia and closed it again. "It's too early, Nia, go back to sleep."

"But I had the _strangest_ dream last night." Sydney sat up, groaning, eyes not fully open.

"What happened?" she asked exasperatedly, leaning back against the wall.

"Well, Michael showed up in Lindsay's dressing room and we were looking for Derek and then we ran through the clock face, and Lindsay, Alli, you and me ended up in Oz, and we met Elphaba and Fiyero, and Derek was captured and brainwashed by Frex and the Wizard and we started singing 'Come Back' to him, and then he locked all of us up in a cell in the Southstairs, and Lindsay sang "Pretty Funny" and then we fell asleep," Nia finished, breathing heavily after her long, run-on sentence explaining her dream. Sydney chuckled sleepily, eyes still closed. Nia leaned back on the wall beside her, also closing her eyes.

"Weird," Sydney muttered.

"Tell me about it."

"Morning, Sydney and Nia," A new voice said to them, and both girls' eyes shot open, and for the first time that morning took in their surroundings; the gray brick wall and stone floor, the metal door of the cell, the only natural daylight coming from a slit in the wall near the ceiling. They saw Lindsay, Alli, and a guy that looked really similar to Derek all sleeping on the floor, and then their eyes looked towards the voice, finding the green skinned woman sitting in the corner.

"AAAH!" they screamed in unison, making Elphaba wince and successfully waking up everyone else in the cell.

"Nia, are we in your dream?" Sydney whispered. Nia shook her head, not taking her eyes off Elphaba.

"I don't think so. Someone pinch me." Sydney raised her hand and pinched Nia's upper arm.

"OW!" she shrieked. "I've gotta stop saying that around you."

Sydney smirked in satisfaction before her eyes grew wide again. "That means… this is _real._ You didn't dream it. It actually happened." Both girls' faces got pale, and Elphaba stepped closer to them.

"Sydney? Nia? Are you okay?" she asked in concern, placing a hand on Nia's shoulder.

"It _really_ happened, didn't it? I-I didn't dream it?" Nia asked sadly, looking down at her hands, and the green woman smiled sympathetically at her.

"It did." Sydney's eyes filled with tears. Lindsay, Alli and Fiyero sat up, rubbing their eyes.

"What happened? Who screamed?" Lindsay asked, looking up.

"Sorry," Nia apologized, pushing her hair behind her ear. "We didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry about it! I just had the weirdest dream," Alli said as she stretched out her arms and yawned.

"Was it about…?" Nia totally tuned out as Sydney repeated Nia's run-on sentence rant from before.

"Yeah," Alli said once Sydney had finished. "Weird how I had the same dream as Nia, right?"

"I had the same dream, too!" Lindsay said.

"Me three!" Fiyero said.

"Um… yeah. Weird," Sydney muttered, wondering if she should say something.

Turns out, she didn't have to. Once everyone saw the bolted steel door, the small window of light, the dirty walls and floor, and an awful smell that filled the cell.

"Where is that smell coming from?" Alli asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Um… I don't think you want to know," Elphaba said, remembering her days in the Southstairs.

"Fair enough," Alli said, deciding to be satisfied with that answer.

"Yeah, Derek's evil. That's really all we need to know at this point," Sydney said, shaking her head.

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"You couldn't have phrased that differently?" Nia said, slapping her arm.

"Ow! Why'd you slap me?"

"Because you pinched me!"

"You told me to!"

"Girls," Elphaba said sternly, interrupting the teenagers' argument.

"Sorry," the girls whispered.

"So… Klendez isn't happening?" Sydney whispered to Nia, very upset that she wouldn't get to ship her OTP.

"Not unless we can find a way out of here," Nia whispered back. "Okay, I have a feeling I should ask this, but I'm going to anyway. Elphaba, what's a normal day in the Southstairs like?"

"Well…" Elphaba said, trying to phrase it correctly. "It's… hard, to say the least. To say the most would be… um… I don't think you want me to tell you."

"We need to know. The musical doesn't have the Southstairs," Nia said. "The book on the other hand…"

"You read the book?" Sydney asked.

Nia nodded. "It's a really good book."

"But, isn't it…" Lindsay asked.

"Yes," Nia cut her off. "Yes, it is. Moving on, Elphaba, you were saying?"

"I… I…"

"Just tell us. We're big girls!" Sydney encouraged.

"They don't give you a lot of food. They beat you with whips and other… weapons. This is one of their nicer cells. The smell should be the least of your worries right now. In short, it's torture."

Nia and Sydney gaped at Elphaba, unsure of what to say.

"What?" Elphaba asked. "You asked for the truth."

"We're surprised. I mean, it's not like we weren't expecting that," Sydney said.

"Elphaba, can you poof us out of here?" Nia asked, trying (and failing) to open up the door.

Elphaba sadly shook her head. "No, sorry. Magic doesn't work in the Southstairs. Some type of anti-magic hex."

"Is it bad that I was expecting something like this?" Nia asked, stepping away from the door.

"Nope," Alli shook her head.

"Wait, Derek's evil?" Lindsay asked.

Sydney was about to speak, when Nia clasped her hand over her mouth. "Let me handle this one."

"Go right ahead," Sydney said, not up for fighting with Nia again.

Nia took a deep breath before facing Lindsay. "Here's my theory. Derek's not evil. He's just… brainwashed."

_As if that's gonna cover up anything_, Sydney thought.

"Frex and the Wizard somehow lured him to them and brainwashed him to think that we're evil. I mean, do we look evil? Do I look evil?" she asked, gesturing to her pink skirt and pink leggings. "I mean, seriously, what type evil person wears pink?"

No one answered, so Nia continued. "Anyway, we just need to find a way out of here. Option one: magic, is out. Anyone else have any other ideas?"

Fiyero scrunched up his nose, trying to think of an idea. "Sorry," he said after a while. "I've got nothing."

"Me neither," Lindsay said.

"Sorry," Alli whispered.

Nia and Sydney exchanged glances before turning to Elphaba. "Elphie?"

Elphaba stared at the teenagers, surprised by them calling her by her old nickname.

"Is it alright if we call you 'Elphie'?" Sydney asked.

"It's a little perky, we know. But still, please?" Nia asked.

Elphaba opened and closed her mouth a few times before a smile slowly appeared on her face. "Sure."

A triumphant look appeared on Nia's face. The look she got when she had an idea. Sydney looked over at her friend and groaned.

"What?" Nia asked, looking over at her.

"Do I _want_ to know?" She asked. Nia smirked.

"That depends."

"What are they talking about?" Fiyero asked Lindsay and Alli.

"They do this _all_ the time. You just gotta wait for it. Or ask them," Lindsay replied to the prince's question.

"What are you two going on about now?" Alli asked the girls. Sydney gave Alli a look.

"Nia has an _idea."_ A look of realization and understanding came over Alli's face.

"Oh. What's your idea, Nia?" She asked the teenager.

"Well, isn't there someone missing here?" She asked the group.

"Derek. We know. He's been brainwashed. It's hopeless," Sydney stated openly and glumly, staring at the cell wall- not that she had much of a choice; there wasn't much to look at in a cell.

"Stop focusing on the negatives, you pessimist. It's _not_ hopeless. I was referring to a perky, optimistic person that's missing." Nia partially scolded her friend.

"Who?" Alli asked, confused.

"Really, Alli? You have _no_ idea?"Alli shook her head 'no' and Nia sighed. "You have got to be kidding me! Glinda, Alli. Glinda."

"Oh! Yeah, Glinda!" Alli exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

"Where's Glin, Elphaba?" Lindsay asked the green woman in the corner.

Elphaba looked down. "S-She's…"

"She's…?" Sydney asked, waiting for Elphaba to finish her sentence.

"Well, you guys should know! There's a musical about my entire life!" Elphaba suddenly snapped, bursting into tears.

Nia and Sydney ran to Elphaba and tried to calm her down. "We're sorry, Elphaba. We didn't mean to make you cry."

"No, I'm sorry. She's ruling over Oz."

"B-But if she's ruling over Oz, and Frex and the Wizard want to take over Oz, then that means…" Sydney whispered.

"We need to get out of here! That's what it means!" Alli said, trying to karate chop the door down.

"Alli, I don't think that's gonna work," Fiyero whispered to the brunette.

"I don't care. I'm gonna try it anyway!" Alli said as she continued to kick the door.

Everyone watched in awe, and amusement, as Alli tried to bust the door down.

"Alli, it's not gonna -" Lindsay started.

"HI-YA!" Alli exclaimed, giving the door one final kick. It crashed down onto the floor, creating a loud sound resonating through the hallways.

"GO ALLI!" Sydney and Nia cheered, running up to her and giving her a hug.

"Told you!" Alli sing-songed as she walked out of the prison cell.

"She is definitely one of the heroes," Elphaba whispered.

Fiyero nodded in agreement. "Yup, she definitely is."

The group hurried through the hallways, hoping to avoid Derek, Frex and the Wizard. Though, deep down, they knew that it might be impossible. If they didn't run into them, they were bound to run into guards that would capture them and throw them back into the cell.

"Okay, it's been a solid thirty seconds, and still nothing," Lindsay panted, trying to catch her breath from running. "Is that a good sign?"

"My record was forty-five seconds," Elphaba said proudly.

"And you're proud of that?" Fiyero asked.

"Shut up, Yero!" Elphaba hissed, not in the mood to discuss her history with the Southstairs.

They heard footsteps and shrunk back into a hallway. Lindsay squeezed her eyes shut, and suddenly, all six of them were invisible and stayed that way until the guards passed them by.

"How in Oz did you do that? Didn't Elphaba say that magic didn't work in the Southstairs?" Sydney asked in awe.

"What I wanna know is why we don't have some cool ability, too. Alli can karate-chop doors down, Lindsay can make people go invisible, what about us?" Nia asked to no one in particular.

"I… I… I… don't know," Lindsay said, shutting her eyes again. When she opened them, everyone was gone. "Guys?" she whispered.

"We're right here," Sydney said.

"Whoa, where did my hand go?" Alli asked, holding her hand in front of her face.

A voice echoing through the hallways interrupted Alli's discovery that her hand was now invisible.

"Our six prisoners in the cell on the lowest floor have escaped! They must be found and captured! Among them is the green-skinned Wicked Witch of the West and Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus, who betrayed his Ozness! Find them!" The voice sounded like Derek's brainwashed, acid-filled tone.

Elphaba scoffed. "Took them long enough! Wow! A heavy, metal door falls in a prison and it takes them three minutes to figure out we got out?" Fiyero gave the space in the direction of her voice -seeing as they were all still invisible- an incredulous look.

"Really?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry. And even though I can't see you, I can just tell you're raising your eyebrow at me," she responded and he laughed.

"You're correct," Fiyero smiled.

"Okay, I hate to break up the Fiyeraba here, but we really need to get out of here, like, right now," Sydney said.

"Fiyeraba?" Elphaba and Fiyero gasped.

"Yes. We'll explain our crazy ships later," Nia said. "But right now, everyone grab hands. Make sure you're holding two hands, except for Alli and Fiyero, whom I'm guessing are in the front and back, respectively."

"Sweet! I'm the line leader!" Alli smiled.

"Yes, Alli," Sydney said as she felt Lindsay (or at least, she thought it was Lindsay) slip her hand into her own.

"Ships?" Elphaba asked, still confused.

"Shh, I hear them coming," Nia said, pushing Alli forward.

The group made it to the exit without being noticed, thanks to Lindsay's invisibility spell. Once they got outside, the spell was broken and everyone could be seen again, and they weren't just talking in the direction of voices.

"We made it out," Nia said, filling her lungs with fresh air.

"Correction; we made it out _alive,"_ Sydney said.

"Bigger correction; we made it out alive with awesome _powers!"_ Alli smiled.

"MAJOR correction; we made it out alive with awesome powers and _without_ Derek," Lindsay said sadly, wishing they got to save her friend and long time cast mate from the Wizard and Frex.

"We can save Derek later once we have a formal plan," Nia said, trying to sound sophisticated.

"Where did that come from?" Sydney asked.

"I have my moments!" Nia smirked.

"Figures," Sydney muttered, earning her a rather hard slap on the arm from her friend. "HEY! Nia, you have got to stop doing that! I didn't even pinch you!"

Nia stuck her tongue out. "Smooth," Sydney smiled.

"Okay. We need to form ourselves a plan," Fiyero said, getting to business. Sydney and Nia laughed and were about to make some sort of "brainless" comment and how he was never the first one to suggest working, but they couldn't say anything. The group hadn't noticed the exit to the prison open, and it was too late.

"Freeze!" A voice yelled. No one moved a muscle.

* * *

**AN: MWAHAHAHA! We're evil, we know, we know. So, as you may or may not know, Nia's going to Australia for two weeks and I'm going to Colorado for one, so this story'll be on hold for a little while once we're gone. (An extended cliffy to leave you guys hanging! Aren't we the greatest? ;) no need to answer, that was rhetorical. ;) :P) And we're starting a new thing: put your favorite lines in your reviews. It's fun to see what parts make you guys laugh/cry/smile etc. We don't have many references this chapter. Oh well. :P Review for Wicked, Sydney, Nia, Lindsay, Alli, Derek, Fiyero, Elphaba, G(a)linda, Klendez, Fiyeraba… oh and Dogfight! Even though Dogfight wasn't really in this chapter… but pieces of Rose's personality and stuff are kinda in this story if you squint… really hard... sometimes with a blindfold on. Until chapter 8, your Queens of Referencing, Sydney and Nia!**


	8. Well, this is BAAAAAAD!

Chapter 8: Well, this is BAAAAAAD!

**AN: HEYOOO! Nia's back and I'm back, so, naturally, here's another installment of "Lindsay's Little Helpers"! Thank you ****_so _****much for all the response for last chapter! We're sorry that we left you hanging with that cliffy for so long! Now, to answer all of your ozmazifying reviews!**

**NiatheWickedLover: well, congratulations! you're always first! haha. we ****_need_**** to make this happen!**

**Elphabalover101: Dolores Umbridge is ****_really_**** creepy. So is her obsession with pink and cats. *shudder* anyway, hope you didn't call the hunters!**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Here's your update! :)**

**NellytheActress: STOP FACE PALMING! :P**

**woodland59: Dolores Umbridge is REALLY strange...**

**TheWickedrae: Say 'hi' to Olaf for me!**

**Chanty420: thanks so much! here's your update!**

**Sorry for keeping everyone waiting! Hold on...I'm not sorry. :P *cackles***

**Note from Nia: Okay, guys! Happy Klendez if you squint… really hard… with a blindfold on. *Hands out blindfolds* Just… don't kill us. And don't call the hunters. PLEASE!**

* * *

Everyone froze, too scared to turn around. The teenagers were shaking. Lindsay's eyes were closed, trying to make everyone invisible again. Slowly, Sydney and Nia turned around, gasping at what they saw.

"Um… yeah… we really should have closed the door," Sydney muttered.

Lindsay, Alli, Elphaba and Fiyero followed the girls' lead and slowly turned around. Behind them, they saw Derek with a posse of Gale Force guards around him. An evil scowl that could curl Glinda's hair was painted on Derek's lips. Everyone stepped back, fearing the worst.

"Well, isn't this a jolly holiday?" Derek smirked.

Nia face-palmed.

"Stay back, Derek!" Sydney warned.

"Or what? What will you do?" Derek asked, taking a large step forward.

"We'll… we'll…" Alli stuttered, trying to think of a plan.

"We're doomed," Nia sulked, sitting down on the ground, completely forgetting that they were under attack and facing certain death. As soon as Nia's hands touched the grass, a sunflower sprung up. "Eep!" she screamed, jumping up, looking at her hands.

"Nia…" Elphaba whispered, staring at the teenagers hands.

"You have a green thumb!" Sydney smiled. "No pun intended," she added, looking at Elphaba.

"I… I…" Nia whispered, touching the flower again. It grew into a ten foot tall flower, blocking the sun from their view.

"Wow," Lindsay gaped.

"Sweet! Nature powers!" Nia smiled, creating a whole bunch of multi-colored wildflowers all over the place.

"What's a green thumb?" Fiyero asked.

"We'll explain later," Sydney said. "Right now, we gotta…" Sydney clenched her hands into fists, and Nia began to float.

"Sydney! What are you doing? Put me down!" Nia yelled, flailing around in the air. Sydney slowly unclenched her hands and Nia was brought back to the ground. "How did you do that?!"

"I...I don't know. I just..." Sydney clenched her hands again. One of Nia's flowers that was on the ground floated into the air and landed in Sydney's outstretched hand.

"You can make things _fly,"_ Alli said.

"If I can make things fly, then I can..." She clenched her hands and she, Nia, Lindsay, Alli, Fiyero and Elphaba were suddenly ten feet off the ground.

"SYDNEY!" Nia screeched, clinging to Lindsay's arm.

"We're all defying gravity," Alli said, looking down.

"Don't even think about singing!" Nia said, glaring at Sydney, who closed her mouth.

"We can get away!" Fiyero smiled.

"Wait! We can't just leave! What about Derek?" Lindsay asked, looking around at everyone else.

"We can - DUCK!" Elphaba shouted.

"Elphie, that not a duck," Alli chided, looking at a passing bird.

"No, DUCK!" Elphaba shouted, pointing at a streak of red magic flying towards them. Sydney unclenched her fists and the group made a very graceful crash landing back to Earth… or Oz rather.

"It's Derek!" Nia shouted, dodging one of Derek's magic streaks.

"Since when does Derek have magic?" Sydney asked.

"He's a hero, too, ya know."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that when we were being _attacked!"_

"Guys!" Alli screeched in 'No One Mourns the Wicked' octaves.

"Is this one of her powers?" Elphaba asked, covering her ears with her hands.

"Nope. She does this on a daily basis," Lindsay answered.

"Seriously?" Fiyero asked in disbelief.

"Yup," Sydney and Nia confirmed.

"Okay," Elphaba said, slowly removing her hands from her ears.

"What are we going to do now?" Fiyero asked, ducking behind Elphaba.

"We have no other choice but to fight Derek," Sydney said sadly.

"But -" Lindsay pouted.

"No buts! Butts are for sitting!" Alli cut her off.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Nia and Sydney laughed, falling onto the grass.

"Hopefully, this all goes well," Nia said, pulling herself together, rolling up her invisible sleeves and taking a fighting stance.

"Hopefully," Alli muttered.

Derek gave the group of heroes his best evil, acidic smirk and he continued to shoot red magic at them. "Give up, heroes!" he sneered.

"You're a hero, too, mister!" Sydney yelled before turning to Nia. "I really hate seeing Derek like this." Sydney clenched her hands and flew up into the air.

"Me too," Nia said, causing her tall sunflower to turn into a flower monster. "Hey!" she shouted when it tried to bite her.

"Elphie, we could use some help here!" Sydney called doing flips and trying to distract Derek.

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry," Elphaba said, snapping back into reality and creating a large, green energy ball and shooting it at Derek.

"Be careful with that!" Lindsay shouted, extending her arms out towards Elphaba, but Alli pulled her back.

"Alli, can you karate-chop something or use whatever powers you've got to help us, here?" Nia yelled, attempting to control her flower monster.

"I am helping!" Alli yelled back as she tightened her grip around Lindsay's arm, trying to still the frantic Fly Girl.

"Thanks," Elphaba muttered, her magic locking with Derek's, creating a scene very similar to Harry Potter's last battle with Lord Voldemort.

"Woah. Freaky," Sydney muttered to Nia, who nodded in agreement.

"We need to help her," Alli said, wrapping her arms around Lindsay.

"Alli, let me go!" Lindsay shouted, trying to twist away from the brunette.

"Fiyero, we need Alli's powers. Can you intervene, here?" Sydney shouted from ten feet into the air where she had collected small tree branches and was throwing them at Derek in an attempt at a distraction.

Fiyero nodded and took over. Unlike Alli, who was struggling to hold Lindsay back, Fiyero kept the Broadway witch stationary with relative ease.

Now being free to help Elphaba, Nia and Sydney, Alli stepped forward beside the green skinned witch.

"Derek, stop! I know you're in there somewhere! Come on!" Alli stomped her foot, and the ground before them shook, Derek falling down. Sydney landed herself at the end of the line, on Elphaba's other side.

"Woah. Alli, you can karate-chop doors and walls down _and_ you can create earthquakes!? Sweet!" Nia and Alli high fived.

"Guys..." Sydney trailed off, pointing at Derek who was standing up, a really angry look on his face.

"Oh, geez. We're in trouble," Nia said.

Taking a deep breath, the teenagers took a step forward, ready to face Derek. Derek, whose eyes were redder than ever, quickly conjured up the largest red energy ball the girls had ever seen. Both girls were shaking, fear clearly evident in their body language.

"Yeah… this is really going to cause some serious Klendez problems," Nia whispered, her eyes not leaving Derek.

"Not unless we can get the real Derek back," Sydney whispered back.

"Should we try singing 'Come Back' again? It might work."

"Now might not be the best time for singing," Sydney said, her attention fully on brainwashed Derek.

Derek quickly hurled the energy ball at the girls. Gulping, the girls held their ground, ready to face certain death.

"GIRLS!" Lindsay shouted as the energy ball collided with the girls.

"Sydney! Nia!" Alli and Elphaba shouted running towards the cloud of red smoke. They were almost there when the saw Sydney and Nia flying into the air.

"I SWEAR, I WILL KILL SOMEONE WHEN THIS IS DONE!" Nia screamed as she rose into the air, her life depending on how tightly she could hold on to Sydney's hand. She didn't like being fifteen feet in the air when all she had for protection was her friend's hand. She trusted Sydney… just not _that_ much.

"Your hand is sweaty," Sydney commented dryly.

"Shut up!"

"No, I mean your hand is sweaty and its slipping! I can't hold on any…" Sydney let go of Nia's hand, causing her to fall. "Longer."

"AHHHH!" Nia screamed as she fell. She quickly waved her hand and a large tulip grew out of the ground, engulfing her and breaking her fall.

"Nia, are you alright?" Elphaba called.

Nia pushed the petals of the flower open, bringing her into sight. "I'm okay!"

"Thank Oz," Fiyero muttered.

Nia jumped out of the flower. Sydney descended next to her. "Thank you for saving my life," she said, hugging her friend.

"Anytime," Sydney smiled.

Their friendship moment was interrupted by Derek, who's eyes were glowing so much, they created lasers. He created his last energy ball. He was about to throw it when Sydney thought of something. She saw a window behind Derek and smiled.

"I hope that smile means you have a plan," Nia said.

"Oh, I do," Sydney smiled, cracking her knuckles. "But first, we're going to need Derek to step away from the building."

"How are we gonna do that?"

"Oh… I didn't get to that part yet. What? You're not gonna bring anything to the party?"

"We're gonna have to fly."

Sydney gave Nia a questioning look, but grabbed her hand and flew high into the air. Derek stepped away from the building and looked up, trying to see where they went.

Nia and Sydney descended behind him with Derek still looking up at the sky, as if expecting cupcakes to rain down. They made sure they were standing in front of the window.

"Derek!" they both shouted, grabbing his attention. Derek whipped around and saw the girls standing there, just where he wanted them. He quickly created an energy ball and threw it at them. The girls ducked at the last possible second and instead of hitting them, the energy ball bounced back, hitting Derek square in the chest, causing him to fall backwards.

"DEREK!" Lindsay screeched, running towards him. Falling to her knees in front of him, she searched his arm and neck for a pulse. Not finding one, she started sobbing.

"Oh no," Alli whispered, burying her head in Fiyero's shoulder.

Lindsay continued to sob uncontrollably as she knelt next to Derek's motionless body. The girls quickly ran to their Broadway role model and wrapped their arms around her.

"We're so sorry, Lindsay," Sydney whispered, wiping away her tears, even though more were coming.

Elphaba and Fiyero also ran over and joined the comforting hug.

"Lindsay," Elphaba whispered, hugging her Broadway counterpart. "I'm so sorry."

"Derek," Lindsay whispered, shaking his arm like she was trying to wake him up from a nap. "Derek! Derek! Derek!"

Derek groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. To everyone's relief, they were a soft shade of brown.

"Derek?" Lindsay whispered, looking deep into his brown eyes.

"Lindsay," Derek whispered, biting back the pain in his chest. "I should tell you…. I should tell you…"

"No, no, no! That song from 'Rent' is too sad!" Nia interrupted.

"Nia's right. We need happy Klendez. Not I'm-about-to-die-and-I-need-to-tell-you-something-before-I-go Klendez. Derek, sing something else."

Derek coughed and looked up at Lindsay. "Lindsay, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. You're gonna be okay," Lindsay whispered, wiping a tear from Derek's eye. She pulled Derek into her lap and stroked his hair away from his forehead. "Welcome home."

Derek smiled as he closed his eyes. And he didn't open them again…

* * *

**We know, we know. We're evil and you're all gonna kill us. We know you guys can't take anymore #KlendezProblems, so Sydney and I MIGHT fix this. Emphasis on MIGHT.**

**Thanks to VinkunWildFlowerQueen, who Sydney stole… er borrowed the "No buts! Butts are for sitting!" line from. I thought it was so hilarious and I just had to use it! :P**

**Would it be too much to ask for your favorite lines? Please?**

**We DON'T own ****_I Should Tell You_**** from ****_Rent_****. We don't own ****_Rent_**** either. Or ****_Wicked._**


	9. Saved

Chapter 9: Saved

**So, instead of changing our names and moving to Peru, Sydney and I decided to update for you (Yes, I made it rhyme on purpose). Well, we couldn't leave you with that Oz evil cliffy forever, now could we? YOU ALL BETTER BE HAPPY!**

**NiatheWickedLover: yup. we're dead.**

**Chanty420: Thanks for your favorite lines! hope we fixed it for you! :)**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: sorry :(. Here's your update! Please don't unleash your monkeys on us!**

**NellytheActress: I had to go onto the website to see how many face palms you did. doesn't your face hurt?**

**woodland59: :(**

**Elphabalover101: yay! :)**

**spiritwarrior27: I know! It's SO SAD. :'(**

* * *

Everyone was in tears, crying over Derek limp body. Lindsay bit back her tears, her eyes hurting from crying so much, while Sydney and Nia were thrown into full-on sobs.

"What are gonna do?" Sydney sniffed.

"We can't tell the people at 'Bridges of Madison County' that Derek died in an alternate universe!" Nia sobbed. "They'll never believe us!"

Fiyero and Elphaba both looked on helplessly as the two women and two teenagers sobbed over the body of a man they never knew. Sydney looked up at the clear blue sky, tears still streaming down her face.

"Dear Oz, somebody HELP US!" she yelled to no one in particular, like her world was falling apart. She dropped her head into her hands.

Alli was crying softly as she tried to comfort her friend, who was laying and sobbing over Derek's body.

Nia looked up at the sky. "What in Oz…" she gasped as the big, semi-transparent, pink sphere came into view.

Nobody noticed; all their attention was on the brown haired man who was lying, unmoving, on the grassy ground outside the Southstairs prison.

The guards had long since disappeared. They were scared of Elphaba, Lindsay, Alli, Nia and Sydney's powers and thought Derek had the situation under control. Frex and the Wizard made no appearance.

The pink, shimmery bubble was slowly descending upon the scene. Nia lightly tapped her friend on the shoulder. Sydney looked up through her tear-blurred eyes and gasped. Standing before them was a blonde woman with a crown in her curls wearing a light blue ballgown. She carried a large crystal wand in her right hand.

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a scared look, realizing who the woman was. They quickly ran to hide.

"Glinda," Sydney whispered, looking the blonde in the eyes.

Glinda looked down at the two Broadway co-stars crying over the body of a young man. She slowly approached them, her long skirts swaying in the breeze. As soon as she knelt next to Derek, Alli looked up.

"Lindsay," the brunette whispered, gently shaking Lindsay's arm.

Lindsay blinked her eyes and looked up at the woman. "Can you save him?" she whispered desperately.

"I can try," Glinda whispered, giving Lindsay a reassuring smile. Placing her hand on Derek's heart, she muttered a spell under her breath. Pink swirls of magic dust danced around her and Derek. When it died away, Glinda stood up. Lindsay looked down at Derek, waiting for something to happen.

"Nothing's happening," Alli whispered.

"Yet," Glinda said, waiting a few more seconds.

Derek took in a quick gasp of air and slowly opened his eyes. Everyone was relieved to see that his eyes were still brown.

"Derek?" Lindsay asked hopefully.

Derek pushed himself into a sitting position and looked into Lindsay's eyes. "Hi, Linds."

"You're back!" Lindsay shouted, tackling Derek in a hug.

Derek chuckled as he hugged her back.

"OhmyOz! OhmyOz, you guys! Looks like Lindsay's gonna win the prize! If there ever was a perfect couple, Klendez qualifies! OhmyOz, you guys!" Sydney and Nia sang as they jumped around, fanning their faces and occasionally slipping into the language of Fangirl.

Glinda gave the teenagers a suspicious look, wondering what they were doing. Lindsay and Derek were having an 'As Long as You're Mine' moment, causing the teenagers to fangirl even more.

"OhmyOz, this is happening! Our own homecoming queen and king. Finally, she'll be trying on a huge engagement ring for size! OhmyOz, y-"

"What?" Lindsay asked, snapping out of her trance when she heard the words 'engagement' and 'ring' in the same sentence referencing to her and Derek.

"Sorry, that's how the song goes," Nia said, giving Lindsay a small smile.

"And it totally applies right now! Well… maybe not the whole 'engagement ring' thing, but the rest of it does," Sydney added.

"Okay," Lindsay said slowly, knowing better than to question the teenagers.

Sydney sighed. "Okay, now that Derek's de-evilized -"

"That's not a word," Alli said, scrunching up her nose.

"It is now!" Sydney argued. "And alive, we just need Elphaba and Fiyero to - Hey, where'd they go?"

Glinda froze at the mention of her best friend and ex-fiancee. "H-How do you know about Elphaba?"

"Can I explain again?" Alli asked.

"Sure," Sydney smiled, allowing Alli to tell the story.

"Well, you see, we live on planet Earth. And in a country on Earth called America, there's a state called New York. And in New York, there's New York City. And in New York City, there's the Gershwin Theatre, home of _Wicked,_ The Musical," Alli explained, just like she did last time.

Nia opened her mouth to say something, but Sydney cut her off. "Yes, and in the Gershwin Theatre, there are seats. We know."

Nia stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Anyway, we still need to find them."

"Guys?" a small voice asked. Everyone turned around to see Elphaba and Fiyero standing behind them, with worried expressions on their faces.

"Elphie? Fiyero?" Glinda asked, taking a small step towards the couple.

After Elphaba and Fiyero explained everything to Glinda, after she was done slapping them, of course, she turned back to the Earth Heroes.

"Okay, so tell me again what's going on?" she asked.

"Frex and the Wizard are trying to overthrow you. They kidnapped Derek and brainwashed him. Now he's back and we need to stop them before it's too late," Nia explained.

Glinda nodded, though she was trying to reassure herself that it wasn't true. Lindsay stood up and offered her hands to Derek, who took them gratefully. Helping Derek to his feet, Lindsay smiled. The teenage girls were in awe at how Lindsay's face was able to contain her smile. She turned back to Derek.

"As long as you're mine," they sang, leaning closer to each other. Once they kissed, Sydney and Nia couldn't hold it in anymore.

"AJDFJSJNBFDJFBJBISJDJ DSHBD WHWD FEHF SI SDSFH!" Sydney screamed before fainting in Alli's arms.

"What did she just say?" Glinda asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"Sorry. She just spoke the language of Fangirl, something very few of us can actually understand and translate properly," Nia said as she helped Alli with Sydney. Alli handed Sydney to Nia while she fanned Sydney's face, just like what she does during 'Popular'.

"Oh. What did she say?" Alli asked.

"She said, 'OhmyOz, they kissed! Klendez forever! The shipping! The feels! I can't take it anymore! AHH!'," Nia translated.

"Shipping?" Elphaba asked. She never got her explanation on what shipping was.

"Oh, yes. She ships Klendez more than FedEx and UPS combined," Nia said, shaking her head.

"Don't you?" Alli asked.

"I do, but I'm not the one who fainted." A large smirk was playing on the ends of Nia's lips, almost breaking free from her face entirely. "Oh, and Glinda, this is Alli. She plays you in _Wicked the Musical_, aka, the story of your life. And before you ask, she wears a blonde wig."

Alli stepped forward and smiled at the blonde, quickly deciding that they were going to become best friends. To no one's surprise, the two women were soon engrossed in their own conversation about make-up, shoes, clothes, you name it, they talked about it.

"What's going on here?" Two male voices broke through the multiple conversations going on at the moment.

All seven of them turned to face the voices.

"You two!" Sydney yelled, snapping awake and pointing at them and taking an angry step forward. "Why, I oughta…"

"Whoa! Hold it!" Nia interrupted, going to grab Sydney by the arms before she could advance any further on the two men.

"Do you _not_ hate them now?" Sydney asked Nia incredulously.

"No, I just don't want you going after them just yet." Nia gave Sydney a look that said 'They don't know we have powers'. Sydney nodded, relaxing and taking a step back.

"Derek!" Frex yelled. "Why aren't you re-capturing them?" Derek walked forward, close enough for him to see that his eyes had changed colors.

"What? This isn't possible!" the Wizard exclaimed, confused.

"Oh yes it is," Elphaba said, taking a step forward. Lindsay, Alli, Glinda and Fiyero followed so the seven of them created a long line. "And you both are finally going to get what you deserve."

"How are you gonna do that? Only two of you have powers. What are you going to do? Attack us with bubbles?" Frex laughed. The females exchanged a knowing look, all smirking. Fiyero and Derek just looked at each other exasperatedly.

Nia created a giant sunflower and stood on it, rising until she was towering over Frex and the Wizard, creating flower monsters that were biting at their feet.

Sydney clenched her hands, levitating herself and some rocks, using her powers to hurl the stones at the two, evil men.

Lindsay made herself invisible, serving as a distraction while Alli stomped her foot, shaking the ground they were standing on.

Elphaba shot little green energy balls at them.

Glinda conjured up a hot air balloon with little rockets attached to each corner.

"Give up yet?" the green witch yelled at them, still sending balls of magic their way.

"No!" they said in unison.

The torturing of Frex and the Wizard continued for several more minutes before the Wizard cried out, "We surrender!"

The attacks stopped.

"Now, you two get into the balloon!" Glinda ordered. The two men, with scared looks on their faces, got into the balloon.

"Where are we going?" Frex asked quietly.

"I'm blasting you clear out of Oz!" Glinda chanted under her breath and the hot air balloon rocket shot up into the crystal clear, blue sky and out of sight.

"No, really, where did you send them?" Elphaba asked.

"Some place where we'll never see them again."

"Somewhere over the rainbow?" Sydney asked, her face lighting up.

"Um… yeah," Glinda said, not knowing how to respond to that.

"Okay, now they're gone. What do we do now?" Nia asked.

"You're the Heroes who saved Oz," Glinda said, smiling at the teenagers.

"Okay…"

"I said you're the heroes who saved Oz."

"Okay…"

"For Ozsakes, we're gonna have a party!" Alli translated.

Everyone slowly turned their heads towards Alli, who had a look of pure 'Duh!' on her face.

"Thank you," Glinda smiled, finally seeing that she was understood.

"You mean… like a ball?" Lindsay asked.

Glinda and Alli nodded simultaneously. "Yeah. That's how we do it in Oz," Glinda smiled.

"Great! Let's go get ready!" Sydney smiled, linking arms with Nia and Lindsay. Glinda created a bubble big enough for all of them and they were off to the Emerald City Palace.

* * *

**WHOA! KLENDEZ OVERLOAD! And the best part is that there will be no more #KlendezProblems. You're welcome!**

**This chapter is a special birthday gift to the incredible Ms. Lindsay Mendez, who celebrated her birthday on March 1st. Lindsay, you're a lovely, incredible, nice, down-to-earth, sweet, amazing, and youthful person. Mad props if anyone can figure out what I (Nia) did here with the adjectives.**

**Song Used: We changed the lyrics to "Ohmygod, You Guys" from Legally Blonde to fit the context of the story. We own absolutely nothing… except this story idea, if that counts for anything. I think it does!**


	10. Homecomings and Homegoings

Chapter 10: Homecomings… and Homegoings

**Hello, everyone. My, my, all of you are good at guessing. The first letter of the adjectives spell out Lindsay. It was 'youthful' that gave it away, wasn't it? Hey, it's not my fault that absolutely NO adjectives begin with 'y'! Anyway, the next chapter will be the final chapter… but Sydney and I have a sequel in the works, so don't worry. We're going to remain Lindsay's fictional interns for as long as possible!**

**OVER 1,000 VIEWS AND 58 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO US! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! VIRTUAL CUPCAKES FOR EVERYONE!**

**Elphabalover101: SUPER smarticle! :) YAY!**

**WickedNCIS: KLENDEZZZZ**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: We couldn't bring ourselves to kill him. Killing him would kill us. If Lindsay ever read this story, she'd kill us too, so we decided it was best. Haha**

**Mollieeeee: Thank you so much!**

**NellytheActress: Did you have a good nap, Nelly? ;)**

**Spiritwarrior27: OHMYOZ!**

**NiatheWickedLover: I'm so happy with all the response with this fic! :D Yeah…youthful gave it away. Ahah**

**Chanty420: Watching WICKED live ALWAYS makes you feel complete!**

**Woodland59: hehe**

**bubbles_and_brooms: THANK YOU for reviewing! It means SO much! Anyways…Lindsay and Michael are still together, we just needed some Klendez to lighten the mood. Haha.**

**Chapter 10, everyone!**

* * *

The bubble slowly descended in the heart of the Emerald City. Alli, Nia and Sydney looked around at the beautiful green city, hardly being able to contain their excitement. Lindsay's fingers intertwined with Derek's, determined to never let him go again. As soon as Sydney and Nia sensed another 'As Long As You're Mine' moment coming, the bubble landed and popped.

"That was fun!" Sydney smiled, cranking her neck to see the tall buildings.

"We're finally here!" Nia smiled, jumping up and down.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Elphaba asked, nervously glancing around.

"Elphie, relax," Glinda smiled. "Of course it's safe. It's not like I was gonna -"

"WICKED WITCH!" someone shouted.

"Maybe you shouldn't finish that sentence," Alli advised.

Everyone turned around to see the Ozians all gathering around them, all looking ready to fight Elphaba. Elphaba stepped back, afraid for her life.

"Fellow Ozians," Glinda exclaimed in her 'Glinda the Good' voice. "There has been a great misunderstanding. You see, the Wicked Witch of the West-" she cringed at the name, "is not really Wicked. She's just a scared girl -"

"I'm not scared," Elphaba interrupted.

"Do you want my help?" Glinda asked, turning around to her best friend.

"Sorry. Continue."

"She is just a scared girl who had big dreams. And when things didn't go the way they were planned… well… all of this happened. So please, accept her as you did me."

The crowd slowly began to relax. If Glinda the Good trusted the almost ex-Wicked Witch of the West, surely they could, too, right?

Little by little, the crowd began to cheer. Elphaba, once she registered the fact that no one was going to kill her, smiled. The Ozians were finally accepting her for who she was. That was all she wanted from the beginning.

Nia, Sydney, Lindsay, Alli, Derek, Glinda, and Fiyero were all beaming. Glinda held up her hands to silence the crowd, having more to say. "And these people," she gestured to the Earth Heroes, "are the prophesied Heroes. They saved us all from being taken over by a great evil."

As soon as Glinda finished speaking, the crowd roared. Sydney and Nia blushed, blinking back tears.

"Is this the part where we get ready for the ball, now?" Alli asked.

Glinda giggled and nodded. A carriage with a yellow horse appeared.

"What kind of a horse is that?" Lindsay asked, staring at the horse.

"We're in Oz," Sydney smiled, remembering 'The Wizard of Oz'.

Everyone climbed in the carriage and they were on their way to get ready for the ball. The were taken to a very expensive looking dress shop near the Emerald City Palace. Hopping out of the carriage, they were immediately taken in by the dressmakers.

"You know what this calls for?" Nia asked, looking at her friend.

Sydney giggled. "Yes. Yes, I do."

"Are they ever gonna tell us what they're talking about?" Fiyero asked, not feeling very comfortable surrounded by big, poofy, pink dresses.

"Again, you just gotta wait for it or ask them," Lindsay said, smirking at the prince.

"We're going to sing!" Sydney smiled.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Derek," Nia sighed. "Don't ask why…"

"When you can ask…" Sydney smiled.

"Why not?" the teenagers said in unison, doing jazz hands.

"What?" Derek asked.

"No, not 'what?'. 'Why not?'" Nia clarified.

"W-"

"Nevermind," Sydney sighed as she began the song. "Ha ha ha! Ho ho ho! And a couple of tra la las. That's how we laugh the day away, in the merry old land of Oz."

"Bzz, bzz, bzz! Chirp, chirp, chirp! And a couple of la di das. That's how the crickets crick all day, in the merry old land of Oz," Nia sang as the dressmakers took them to pick out ballgowns for them.

"We get up at twelve and start to work at one," Alli sang, browsing through the dresses.

"Take an hour for lunch and then at two we're done," Lindsay joined in. "Jolly good fun!"

"Ha ha ha! Ho ho ho! And a couple of tra la las. That's how we laugh the day away, in the merry old land of Oz," everyone sang. "Ha ha ha! Ho ho ho! Ha ha ha ha ha! That's how we laugh the day away, with a ho ho ho ha ha ha! In the merry old land of Oz!"

Lindsay and Elphaba were looking through dress catalogs, trying to find a dress they liked. Alli and Glinda had picked out their dresses, and were currently getting their hair styled. Derek and Fiyero were standing off to the side, watching the girls get pampered. Nia and Sydney were in the middle of trying on different dresses.

"What about this one?" Sydney asked, coming out of the changing room wearing a long, elegant, spaghetti strap royal blue dress.

"Mm… I like it," Nia smiled.

"I feel a 'but' attached to the end of that sentence," Sydney frowned.

"There's no 'but'," Nia said.

"Okay, good!" Sydney smiled, going back into the changing room to change back into her regular clothes.

After two long hours, everyone was ready. Nia was wearing a hot pink ballgown that made her look like a young Cinderella. Her hair was out, slightly curled and flowing over her shoulder and down her back. She wore white gloves that stopped right below her elbow. Sydney was wearing the same style dress, only hers was a light blue. Her brown, wavy hair was also out in the same loose curls as Nia's. Lindsay's hair was done up in an elegant bun and she was wearing a purple, spagetti strap dress that flowed down to her ankles. Alli was wearing a lovely red, silk gown with white lace overlaying the bodice and her brown hair was up in an intricate updo. Glinda was wearing a sky blue ballgown similar to her bubble dress, with white detailing on the top. Elphaba decided on a simple yet elegant navy blue gown that brushed the floor. Both witches' hair were hanging loose in tight curls.

"I feel like a princess," Nia smiled.

"Me too!" Sydney agreed.

"And this is just the beginning," Glinda said.

"You mean… there's _more_?" Sydney asked in disbelief.

"Of course," the blonde witch smiled.

"Do you know how many moments we get like this back home?" Nia asked, twirling around in her dress. "I'll tell you… absolutely none."

"I love being heroes," Sydney said.

"Me too!" Lindsay smiled as Alli finished the last of her make-up. "Alli, lighten up on the lipstick!"

"Shh! You'll make me do it all wrong if you keep talking. Gosh, how does Craig do this?" the brunette said, trying not to smear Lindsay's make-up.

"Talent, skill… and a whole lotta ducktape," Nia laughed.

Everyone slowly turned their heads to look at the teenager.

"What? It was a Madagascar reference," Nia defended herself.

"Right," Sydney smirked.

"Anyways, what else is there _possibly_ left to do?" Nia asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. This is the most dolled-up I've ever been. Mostly because I don't let anyone make me over," Sydney grumbled the last part.

"I would have, but you always yell at me!" Nia exclaimed. Elphaba gave them the 'don't-you-dare-start-a-catfight' look. "Sorry," Nia said sheepishly.

"Well, all that's left is the actual ball," Glinda smiled.

"Finally," Lindsay sighed. "Alli, what did I just say about the lipstick?"

"Here, let me try," Derek said, walking over to the two women and grabbing the lipstick from Alli. He began to go to work, helping, or trying to help, Lindsay with her make-up.

"Um… Derek?" Sydney asked when she saw Derek doing it all wrong.

"Yeah?"

"You haven't improved since 'Dogfight', my friend," Nia face-palmed. "The lipstick goes ON the lips."

"It is on the lips!"

Nia walked over to Lindsay and pointed to her lipstick-smeared cheek. "Last time I checked, these aren't _lips_!"

Glinda handed Lindsay a cloth and removed the lipstick from her cheek.

"C'mon, man. You _still_ haven't learned, have you?" Sydney commented, looking at Derek.

"What? My character didn't know how to put lipstick on, therefore he put it on wrong and I never learned," he retorted. Sydney was at a loss for a comeback with that one.

"Touché." Everyone laughed at her response, trying to look intimidating in a ball gown, which wasn't working.

"Alright, everyone," Glinda announced. "It's time to go to the ball!"

"Ha ha ha! Ho ho ho!Ho ho ho ho ho! That's how we laugh the day away, in the merry old land of Oz!" Nia and Sydney sang as they climbed back into the carriage.

"That's how we laugh the day away. With a ha ha ha, ha ha ha, ha ha ha! Ha ha ha, ha ha ha, ha ha ha! In the merry old land of Oz. Ha ha ha, ho ho oh, ha ha ha! Ah ha ha!" everyone sang and laughed on their way to the Emerald City Palace.

* * *

The Emerald City Palace was a sight to see. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, illuminating the ballroom. They all entered at once, huddled close together. As soon as they were spotted, everyone gathered around them, eager to meet the people who saved Oz.

Elphaba shifted her weight uncomfortably, not used to all of the positive attention. She stiffened when she felt someone wrap their arm around her waist. She looked up and saw Fiyero standing next to her, a gentle smile on his face.

"You look frightened," Fiyero said gently.

"I… I'm not," Elphaba said, fiddling with her dress.

"Stop," Fiyero said, taking her hands in his. "You look beautiful."

"You don't have to lie to me," Elphaba whispered.

"It's not lying. It's looking at things another way."

Nia and Sydney had to try their hardest to blink back their tears. There was so much Fiyeraba fluff in the air… they just couldn't.

Elphaba leaned forward into a kiss. When they pulled apart, they saw Nia and Sydney looking up at them with huge smiles on their face.

"Yes?" Fiyero asked.

"Remember what Nia and I said earlier about Fiyeraba?" Sydney asked.

The couple nodded and Nia continued. "That was a perfect example."

"Of what?" Elphaba asked.

"Of Fiyeraba. Especially the post- As Long As Your Mine fluff."

"The _what_?"

Sydney sighed. "Lindsay and Derek will demonstrate." She turned around and saw Lindsay and Derek deeply involved in a conversation with the Ozian people, getting to know them. "Okay… Lindsay and Derek will _not_ demonstrate."

_Rats!_ Nia thought. "While we're waiting, let's party!" She signaled for the musicians to start playing and everyone danced. Nia and Sydney found a group of girls their age and danced in a small group with them. Fiyero and Elphaba waltzed together, as did their Broadway counterparts. Alli and Glinda danced with some very handsome guards. After the dancing, everyone sat down for dinner. While dessert was being served, Glinda stood up to make an announcement.

"Fellow Ozians," she began. "Today is a very special day. Not only is Oz safe, but we also welcome back a dear friend of mine." She smiled, looking back at Elphaba, who was blushing. "Elphie, I'm so glad to have you back in my life. You too, Fiyero. You have no idea how much I've missed you." Everyone clapped. "Also, we are celebrating the discovery of the five Heroes of Oz," she gestured to her right and left, where Alli, Lindsay, Derek, Nia and Sydney were sitting at the head of the long table on the stage. "They are truly remarkable people who deserve all our love and respect."

Sydney smiled, feeling the Ozian love. Nia giggled, covering her lips with her white-gloved hand.

After the long night, Lindsay, Alli and Derek went to search for Nia and Sydney, who had mysteriously vanished after dessert.

"We didn't leave them anywhere, did we?" Lindsay asked, starting to panic.

"I don't think we did. The last time we checked -" Alli began. She stopped when she saw Glinda and Elphaba come out of one of the room, holding back giggles.

"Hey," Derek smiled. "Have you seen Sydney and Nia?"

Elphaba nodded and motioned for them to follow her back into the room. She slowly opened the door, allowing the Broadway stars to enter. There, sleeping in two separate twin sized beds, laid Nia and Sydney, fast asleep.

"They're exhausted," Glinda whispered, stroking Sydney's hair behind her ear.

"I don't blame them. After all that's happened, I would be surprised if they weren't tired," Lindsay smiled.

"Yes, I'll take pancakes with that," Sydney muttered in her sleep.

Glinda giggled, earning her a 'Be quiet!' look from Elphaba.

"I can feel the love tonight," Nia sang, her voice muffled and slurred with sleep. She turned over in her bed and sighed.

"And they talk in their sleep. How cute!" Derek cooed.

"Shh! Derek, they're sleeping!" Lindsay scolded.

Sydney slowly opened her eyes. "Not anymore."

"Oops. Sorry," Lindsay said, smiling sheepishly.

"It's okay," Nia said, also opening her eyes. "This is a really comfortable bed."

"So, what happens next?" Sydney asked, pushing herself up and smiling at the adults standing around her.

Alli sat on the edge of Sydney's bed. "Well, we have to go home tomorrow."

"What?" Nia asked, sounding very disappointed.

Lindsay nodded. "It's been really fun coming to Oz and having these awesome powers, but we really need to go back."

Nia and Sydney exchanged a sad glance and nodded. They had to go home.

"Glinda, will you do the honors?" Nia turned to the blonde who nodded, her curls bouncing on her shoulders.

"WAIT!" Sydney stopped her, and everyone looked at the teenager expectantly. She abruptly burst into tears, latching onto Elphaba and hugging the life out of her.

"What's the matter?" The green witch asked the girl.

"I...I'm going to miss you so much!"

Right then, Nia also started sobbing and ran to Glinda. "M-me too!" she stuttered.

The two best friends shared a sympathetic glance, returning the hugs. "We'll miss you guys, too!"

The girls began to sob harder.

"I guess we're hugging," Lindsay said, her and Alli pulling the crying girls and two witches into a group hug. Derek and Fiyero exchanged an awkward look before walking over and wrapping their arms around the group of six.

After a _long_ group hug and after Sydney and Nia had slowly come out of their hysterics, the Broadway stars and teenage interns said goodbye to the trio of Ozians one last time. Glinda created a big, pink bubble around them, and waved as the bubble flew out of the palace and up into the sky.

Sydney and Nia shut their eyes, not wanting to see Oz quickly disappearing.

"Sydney? Nia? You can open your eyes now," Alli's voice said in their ears. Sure enough, when they slowly opened their eyes, they were standing on the Gershwin stage in front of the clockface. Everyone was still wearing their clothes from the ball, their normal outfits draped over their arms.

"At least we get to keep the dresses," Sydney said in an attempt to lighten the mood, earning her a chuckle from Lindsay.

"There's a bright side to the situation."

"Lindsay! Alli!" Mary Kay yelled, running onto the stage.

"Nia! Sydney!" Craig and Kathe followed not far behind her.

"What am I? Chop liver?" Derek said, pretending to be insulted.

"Derek!" everyone exclaimed at once, making him grin.

"What happened? You were gone for so long!" Craig said, a confused look on his face.

"And why are you wearing ballgowns?" Kathe questioned, smiling at their dresses.

"Did Alli finally succeed in turning Lindsay's frock into a ballgown?" Mary Kay giggled.

"Oh boy," Nia chuckled.

"It's kinda a long story," Sydney said.

"A _very_ long story," Lindsay and Alli added in unison.

"And a _very_ traumatic experience," Derek chimed in.

"We've got time. But not too much time. Half hour is in twenty minutes," Kathe responded.

They told the makeup, costume and wig employees about their adventures in Oz, and then got ready for the show.

Lindsay, Alli and Derek stood in Lindsay's dressing room in front of the mirror right after the show, with Lindsay and Alli still in their costumes and sharing a sad smile.

"I'll never be able to do her justice. She's such an amazing person," Lindsay said.

"Everything's changed now," Derek added.

"But, because we knew them…" Alli trailed off as Sydney and Nia entered the room.

"We have been changed… for good," they all sang together, standing in a line in front of the reflective glass before forming another group hug.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry. I almost cried writing that ending. :'( Next chapter is the last one of this fic! :'''( Buuuuuut… we have a sequel! Keep your eyes open! The links to the pictures of ALL the dresses in this chapter are in my bio. For Alli's it's the third picture down. :) so if you want to see those dresses, go on over to my bio! Please review for us? pretty please? Every time you review, the cute little review button gets a cupcake. Give him LOTS of cupcakes!**

**Song Used: Merry Old Land of Oz from 'The Wizard of Oz'**


	11. Till Next Time

Chapter 11: 'Till Next Time...

**AN: This is our LONGEST chapter ever of this story…and also the last. THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed this story at some point or another. It means so much to us! You guys are so awesome. Thank you for favoriting, and following and all of your support. It means the world to us. Nia and I **_**do**_** have a sequel in the works, so keep your eyes open for that. I'll post a new chapter (well not really a chapter) on this story so you guys can go read it! We're so excited to hear your responses! OH! And the link to a picture of the necklaces Nia and I give Lindsay and Alli will be in my bio. They're **_**so**_** pretty, you guys! We tried to reference as much as possible this chapter.**

**Woodland59: thank you so much! We're so glad you loved it!**

**NiatheWickedLover: *gives you a million cupcakes* you deserve them for being an awesome co-writer and friend! So those are for you. :P Thanks for writing with me! It's been awesome!**

**Doglover645: thank you so much! 3**

**WickedNCIS: If you cried last chapter, here come the waterworks. :P Thank you SO much! **

**Chanty420: Thank you so much! Good luck on your exams! You'll do great!**

**NellytheActress: haha. How do you **_**not**_** like 'I'm Not That Girl'? hahaha Elisa's gonna kill you. :P Stephanie is AMAZING**

**Elphabalover101: Thanks so much Elisa! 3**

**Spiritwarrior27: Thank you so so so much! (see what I did there? ;) )**

**So…the final installment of 'Lindsay's Little Helpers'…. 'Till Next Time…**

* * *

The rest of the summer passed quickly for the girls. A little too quickly. They soon found themselves doing their last show before they had to go back to school. The were sitting on Lindsay's couch, talking about their wonderful adventures over the summer.

"Hello, all!" Kyle said, walking into the room in his costume.

"Hey," Sydney smiled as Kyle sat down on the couch next to her.

"I can't believe this is your last show," Lindsay said, giving the girls a sad puppy-dog look through her mirror.

"I know. It seems like only yesterday Sydney and I were running through the Westerly Market," Nia said, smiling at the memory.

"Um… that was yesterday," Lindsay smiled, remembering how the girls were wreaking havoc at the Westerly Market, when in reality, they were just running through the store, singing Wicked songs at the top of their lungs.

"Oh, right," the girls giggled.

"GUYS!" Alli screamed, running into the dressing room.

"Alli, what is it?" Nia asked, turning towards her.

"Someone stole Juan Pablo… AGAIN!"

Lindsay immediately looked at Nia and Sydney, giving them a sideways, accusing look.

"What?" Sydney asked, feeling Lindsay's eyes on her.

"We didn't take him. Did you check with the boys ensemble?" Nia asked.

"Yes, and they don't have him!" Alli cried.

"Okay. Nia and I will go look and see if we can find him," Sydney said, taking Nia's hands and pulling her away.

Once they were gone, Alli started laughing.

"Alli, what did you do?" Craig asked slowly.

"Nothing. Juan Pablo's not missing. I hid him."

"Then why did you just send Nia and Sydney to look for him?" Kyle asked, shocked.

"Because I needed to get them out of the room."

"You could have just asked them to leave," Mary Kay offered as she started to pin curl Lindsay's hair.

"Then they would suspect something's up. Trust me, this was the only legitimate way," Alli said, sitting down on the couch, her bubble dress taking up the space the two teenagers had occupied. "Duh!"

"Whatever you say. What's your news?" Kathe asked.

"Well, it's Sydney and Nia's last show today."

"Oh right! You got the cake?" Kathe asked.

"Yes."

"And the flowers?" Kyle asked.

"Yes."

"And their presents?" Lindsay asked.

"What? You were supposed to get their presents," Alli said, beginning to panic.

Lindsay jumped out of her chair, completely forgetting Craig and Mary Kay were trying to turn her into Elphaba, and ran to her closet. "Oh, sorry. I have their presents. Never mind."

"Lindsay," Craig whined.

"Sorry," Lindsay said, sitting back down and allowing Craig to resume his work.

"W-We… couldn't… find… Juan… Pablo," Nia said, running back into the dressing room with Sydney close behind her, both girls out of breath.

"That's okay. I know where he is," Alli smiled, casually strolling out of the room to get into the bubble.

Nia and Sydney stood there, shocked. "Was there a reason for this wild Juan Pablo chase?" Sydney asked.

Lindsay shrugged, sure that if she opened her mouth, a laugh would rip free from her throat, giving their surprise away.

The girls stared at the actress for a while before giving up and sitting back on the couch again.

"So… need us to get anything, Craig?" Nia asked.

"I don't think so…" Craig trailed off, thinking.

"Oh, Nia! We forgot to get Alli her….coffee! Yeah. Her coffee. You know how she likes to be hyped up when she becomes Galinda for 'Popular'. Let's go!" Sydney said really really fast, getting up and pulling Nia by the arm and down the hallway to their little office, which was mostly packed up by now.

"Ow!" Nia exclaimed, grabbing her sore arm. "What was that for?!"

"I needed to touch base with you about the _thing_."

"What th… Oh!" Nia cut herself off, remembering. "Did you get the presents?"

"No…"

Nia gasped.

"Of course I got the presents!" Sydney laughed and Nia glared at her. "You should see your face!"

"Not. Funny."

"Yes, funny. _Pretty _funny, actually!" Sydney smirked, proud of her referencing ability.

"Anyways, where are they? I wanna see them!" Nia exclaimed excitedly. Sydney grabbed a manilla mailing envelope off of the table and stuck her hand inside, pulling out two little boxes. She handed Nia one and they opened them together. Two necklaces were inside each box. They both had a little silver circle pendant that read 'because I knew you', and then one had a broom and a green crystal, and the other had a wand and a pink crystal.

"Oh! They're _beautiful_!" Nia marveled at the necklaces. "Who's sharing with Alli and who's sharing with Lindsay?" Nia asked. They'd came up with a plan. The person sharing with Alli would have the Glinda necklace (like her, obviously, since she's Glinda), and the person sharing with Lindsay would have the Elphaba necklace that matched Lindsay's.

"Pick from a hat?" Sydney suggested and Nia nodded. Sydney grabbed a random hat off of a costume rack while Nia wrote the words 'Lindsay', 'Alli', 'Sydney', and 'Nia' on little green post-it notes and crumpled them up, dropping them in the hat, swirling them around. "Nia, will you do the honors?" Nia nodded and stuck her hand in and pulled out two papers.

"Sydney and Nia," she read aloud. "That's not gonna work. Let's try this again, shall we?" Nia dropped the two papers into the hat once more and swirled them around. She took two more papers out of the hat and cleared her throat. "Lindsay and…" she uncrumpled the second paper. "Sydney!"

"Cool," Sydney said, smiling. "And you _do_ love your pink."

"I do! Pink is just… Ozmazifying!" Nia's face lit up as she smiled. Sydney chuckled. "Oh, and did you get Kyle's new fonchner?" Nia said, pronouncing it just as Kyle did in episode twelve of Fly Girl. The two girls were lucky enough to get into a couple of episodes of the popular backstage at Wicked Broadway dot com blog.

"Yup!" Sydney said, holding up the golden ropey-thing. "Alright," she grabbed two rolls of wrapping paper and two spools of ribbon (green and pink, of course). "Let's get wrapping!"

* * *

"Five minutes everyone!" the female voice called over the PA system.

Nia and Sydney ran back into Lindsay's dressing room, huge smiles on their faces. Lindsay was fully greenified and in costume, with her glasses and her beanie cap. Kathe, Mary Kay, and Craig had left, leaving Lindsay alone to her thoughts. Well, that was until Nia and Sydney came in.

"Hi, girls!" Lindsay smiled, running to give her soon-to-be-not-anymore interns a hug.

"Hey, Lindsay!" Sydney smiled, returning the hug.

"I can't believe this is our last show," Nia sighed, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Tears quickly slid down Sydney's cheeks.

"It's okay," Lindsay whispered, wiping their tears away.

Regaining their composure, Sydney and Nia smiled at their favorite Elphaba before she disappeared to start the show.

They cheered when Alli floated down in her bubble and hit the optional high note in 'No One Mourns the Wicked'. The girls cheered as they heard the clock face open and the sound of Lindsay's boots running downstage.

They laughed at Lindsay's funny lines in the beginning and waited patiently for her ending riff during 'The Wizard and I'. As soon as they heard it, their mouths dropped to the floor.

"Oh my Oz!" Sydney gasped.

"What was that? Like… EIGHT NOTES!" Nia asked, cheering the vocal chords out of her throat.

"YES!" Sydney smiled, going the same.

Sydney and Nia took deep breaths and drank from their Wicked water bottles to try and regroup from their fangirl cheering. 'What is this Feeling' came and went. So did 'Something Bad' and 'Dancing Through Life'.

Finally, the moment the girls were waiting for, 'Popular', came. They snuck out of Lindsay's dressing room and onto stage left. They made it just in time for 'I've decided to make you my new project!'.

Lindsay noticed Nia and Sydney and smiled. "You reallllllllllllllly don't have to do that."

"I know. That's what makes me sooooooooooo nice!" Alli giggled. She started to sing, with Nia and Sydney lip-synching backstage, which didn't go unnoticed by Alli.

"LA! LA! LA! LA! YES! We're gonna make you pop-u-lar!" Alli smiled. She continued to Galindafy Lindsay. Then the 'Toss, toss'es came.

"Toss! Toss! AHAHAHAHAHA! Stop it!" Alli smiled. She motioned for Lindsay to copy her.

"Toss! Toss! AHA! Stop it!"

"No. Toss! Toss! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT!" She winked and batted her eyelashes.

"Toss! Toss! AHAHAHA! Stop it!" Lindsay copied.

"Okay. This obviously isn't going to work, so we're gonna try something else," Alli said.

Lindsay, Sydney and Nia all gave her skeptical looks. What was Alli doing?

"Okay, so first, you're gonna stand up," Alli said, pulling Lindsay to her feet. "And you're gonna… BEND… AND SNAP!" Alli bent over and snapped up.

The audience roared with laughter, as did the two fangirls backstage. Lindsay tried to hide her smile, but failed and started to crack up. Copying all, she bent and snapped.

"Okay, a little less bend, a little more snap," Alli said.

Lindsay tried again. "Well, you'll practice," Alli said, grabbing the wand.

"Ball gown!" Nothing. "Ball gownnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Is this thing on?" Alli walked to her bed and started to hit her wand on her pillow.

"Ah, do you want me to try?" Lindsay asked.

"Just wear the frock, it's pretty!" Alli said, tossing the wand over her shoulder.

A few seconds later, Lindsay clasped her hand over her mouth, trying to hide her laughter.

"What?" Alli asked.

Lindsay slowly pointed backstage. Alli slowly turned around and saw Sydney on the floor laughing, while Nia held one hand up to her forehead, narrowing her eyes at the brunette-turned-blonde.

"Sorry," Alli mouthed, cracking a smile.

Nia looked down at Sydney and pulled her to her feet before dragging her backstage.

Lindsay and Alli carried on with the 'Popular' scene, and then the removal of Doctor Dillamond came around.

So did the Lion Cub scene. During 'I'm Not That Girl', the girls could almost hear Lindsay cry through the PA system.

"It's a very emotional song," Sydney said.

"But she _is_ that girl," Nia smiled.

"She is," Sydney agreed.

It was time for 'One Short Day', and the scene where Galinda became Glinda.

The two teenagers couldn't help but crack up at Alli's lines.

"In solidarity and to express my outrage, I shall henceforward be known no longer as _Ga_linda, but as simply _Glinda_."

Sydney and Nia collapsed onto Alli's dressing room couch laughing, Nia falling onto Juan Pablo.

"DON'T SQUISH JUAN PABLO!" Sydney squeaked and Nia jumped up, fixing the big bear and sitting beside him.

"What if we actually put a person in there?" Nia asked, mischievously and Sydney's eyes lit up before becoming sad again.

"We don't have enough time…"

"We'll come back. I _know_ we will," Nia said confidently, sitting straight.

"I hope so."

"I _know _so."

* * *

Act II came faster than the girls would have liked. 'Defying Gravity' was perfect as usual, and the girls marveled at Lindsay's riffing ability.

"I wish _I_ could riff like that," Sydney said in their office.

"AAAAAHHH!" Nia sang, riffing the roof off.

"Nice!" Sydney exclaimed, high-fiving her friend.

Soon enough, Sydney and Nia were just riffing the last 'AAAAHHHHH' of 'Defying Gravity', trying to out-riff each other, and didn't notice Lindsay and Alli standing in the doorway.

"AAAAHHHHH-AAAH!" Sydney's riff turned into a squeak, and she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Nia asked, turning around and looking at the door. "AHH!"

The two Broadway witches chuckled.

"Why must you two always do that?" Sydney asked.

"Do what?" Alli questioned.

"Scare us like that," Nia said, taking a deep breath.

"You've got some pretty good riffs, there," Lindsay commented and Alli nodded, looking scarily similar to a Glinda bobblehead. Nia gasped and the three gave her a questioning look.

"Lindsay! You're supposed to be getting green-intensified!" she exclaimed, shooing Lindsay into her dressing room and Sydney followed, watching Lindsay get green for, what they realized, was the last time.

As soon as Craig finished making Lindsay greener, the Fly Girl was running back onto the stage, leaving Sydney and Nia alone in the dressing room. The girls flopped down onto the couch and listened to the rest of the show. They laughed at Lindsay's growl in the Catfight scene and were lip-synching to 'No Good Deed'. During 'March of the Witch Hunters' the girls were preparing themselves for 'For Good', going around to all of the dressing rooms and stealing boxes of tissues.

"Because now it's up to you. For both of us. Now it's up to you," they heard Lindsay sing.

Nia grabbed the tissue box they "borrowed" from Alli's room and took out five tissues. Sydney grabbed the tissue box from her and took six.

When Lindsay and Alli's voices mixed, the girls found themselves on the floor, sobbing. Kathe and Mary Kay peeked their heads in the dressing room and quickly ran to the girls.

"It's okay," Mary Kay whispered.

The girls quickly composed themselves, not wanting to miss the rest of the show.

"Come with us. There's something we want to show you girls," Kathe said, helping the teenagers to their feet. Nia and Sydney followed the dresser and hair stylist backstage. They were just in time to see Lindsay and Alli run through the clockface for the curtain call. They saw Lindsay briefly look over at them and with a quick nod, grabbed Alli and Kyle's hands for bows. After their cast bow, Alli and Lindsay stepped forward and motioned for the audience to settle down.

"Thank you all so much for coming tonight!" Alli smiled, and the crowd erupted into a quick cheer.

"Now, today is the final show for two very special people," Lindsay smiled.

"Oh my Oz, she's talking about us," Nia whispered.

"These girls are literally the best assistants we could ask for. From helping us get ready for our shows every night, to making sure I get my coffee before the show to get pumped up for 'Popular', and everything in between, they have been the best," Alli smiled.

"And now, without further ado, Sydney and Nia!" Lindsay said, gesturing to stage left where the girls were. Mary Kay and Kathe gently pushed the girls forward onto the stage. The girls walked out onto the stage as if in a trance, which they were in. Alli and Lindsay quickly pulled them in for a hug.

"You guys are really trying to make this harder, aren't you," Sydney joked, wiping a tear from her eye.

The Broadway stars nodded, causing everyone to chuckle.

Sydney and Nia waved to the audience as the curtain closed. Lindsay did her curtain call dance and Nia and Sydney quickly joined her.

"Um… guys," Kyle said after a while.

"Yeah?" Sydney asked, still dancing.

"T-The curtain closed."

"We're aware of that," Nia said, stopping her dance in mid arm-raise.

Laughing, everyone started the parade back to their dressing rooms.

"There's one more thing," Lindsay said, covering Nia's eyes. Alli covered Sydney's eyes as they led them down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Sydney asked, stretching her arms out in front of her.

"Our special surprise," Alli giggled.

The parade led them back to their fully packed up office. Uncovering their eyes, the teenagers beholded their office. A big pink and green banner read 'Thank you, Sydney and Nia' on the wall opposite the door. There were sparkles everywhere and a large chocolate cake in the center on a large table. Presents from everyone in the cast were sitting under the table, waiting to be opened.

"Oh my…" Sydney trailed off, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"...Oz," Nia finished.

"You guys, this is so nice! Thank you!" They went around and hugged everyone. From Craig, Mary Kay and Kathe to Catherine and Michael to Brian Swanee, the swing with a QVC problem.

"And to think… this all started because you fainted when we hugged you," Lindsay said, gesturing to herself and Alli. Nia and Sydney blushed.

"Yeah, thank you guys for being amazing fans!" Alli said, pulling both girls in for a hug.

"Thank _you_ for being so amazing!" Nia exclaimed. "Oh!" she whispered in Sydney's ear. The brunette nodded, going over to a box marked 'decorations'.

"Why are you going in there?" Kyle asked, trying to look in. Sydney pulled out several boxes.

"Presents!" Alli squealed.

"That's so nice! Thank you!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"One for Lindsay," Nia handed their favorite Elphaba her present.

"Alli."

"Kyle."

"Kathe."

"Craig."

"Mary Kay."

"Catherine."

"Michael."

Each cast or crew member was given a box.

Craig opened his first. He got a t-shirt that said 'It's tough out there for a witch'. He laughed, remembering the Fly Girl episode. Then Kathe. She got a beautiful purple silk scarf. Mary Kay opened her box to find a blue scarf like Kathe's. Then Catherine. She was given a pair of silver, sparkly shoes. Michael was given another pair of high heels. Kyle unwrapped his and laughed as he pulled out the golden ropes.

"They got me a fonchner!" he exclaimed, saying it in a southern accent.

"Now you can walk down the street and say 'hey, y'all! I got me a fonchner!'" Nia said, and everyone burst into laughter.

"Lindsay and Alli, you open yours!" Sydney said excitedly, almost jumping up and down.

"Okay!" The two Broadway witches opened their boxes and gasped, seeing the necklaces.

"They're _beautiful_!" Alli breathed, picking up her Glinda necklace.

"This is _so_ cool!" Lindsay exclaimed, picking up hers, too.

"And they're really special. There's another one," Nia said slyly, smirking.

"What do you mean?" Lindsay asked, confused. Sydney and Nia exchanged a look before pulling their matching necklaces out from under their t-shirt collars. Tears welled in both actress' and assistants' eyes.

"Aw, girls, that's so sweet!" Alli said through her tears, hugging them. Lindsay, Nia, Alli and Sydney were hugging and crying at the same time. Once they'd all calmed down, Kathe spoke up.

"You still have presents for the girls."

"Oh, yeah!" Alli smiled.

"I'll go first," Craig said, handing each girl a green envelope.

"Thanks, Craig!" they both said, turning to open the envelopes. Out fell a white index card with a smear of green paint across each one.

"What are these for?" Sydney asked, confused.

"Turn them over," Craig said mysteriously, and the girls obliged, turning them over. On the opposite side they said 'Greenifying Ticket. The holder of this ticket is entitled to a greenifying session with the one and only 'Craig Jessup' in a kinda messy scrawl. Of course, the girls were over the moon excited.

"Thanks, Craig!" they exclaimed. Going to hug him, Mary Kay and Kathe took out their presents for the girls. They both got Wicked snowglobes and 'pink goes good with green' sweatshirts.

"And now," Lindsay said, taking a box from Alli. "From both of us."

"Thank you," Sydney smiled as she took the box from Lindsay. Nia took the box from Alli. Counting to three, both girls opened the boxes together. Gasping, they pulled out their presents.

"Lindsay, Alli, this is so sweet," Nia smiled. It was a photo album. The first picture was of Lindsay, Alli, Sydney and Nia all together. Alli and Lindsay were in their Act 2 costumes while Nia and Sydney were wearing their Wicked crew t-shirts. The second picture was of Sydney greenifying Lindsay, Alli taking the photo while Nia was trying to photobomb by giving Sydney bunny ears. The next photo was of Sydney and Nia together. Nia was holding the bubble wand and wearing the crown and Sydney was wearing the witch hat and carrying the broom in one hand and the Grimmerie in the other. The fourth was a photo of Nia and Sydney fast asleep on Lindsay's couch, with Lindsay and Alli kneeling in front of them, smiling into the camera like it was the most normal thing in the world to have two teenage fangirls sleeping on your extremely comfortable couch. There were many other pictures of Nia and Sydney together with everyone else in the cast. Once they got to the last photo, the girls were crying, happy that they could relive their happy memories.

"Look," Alli smiled, pointing to the last photo.

The final photo was of Lindsay, Alli, Derek, Elphaba, Glinda, Fiyero, Sydney and Nia at the ball in Oz. They were all wearing their ballgowns and looking like the happiest people in the world.

"Okay, now I'm really gonna cry," Nia whispered, trying to pull herself together.

"Don't worry. We'll see each other again," Alli said, smiling softly.

"We will," Sydney agreed, also trying to keep her cool and Lindsay and Alli pulled her and Nia in for a group hug.

"And don't forget to stay in school, do your homework, study for tests…" Kyle went on and on.

"Kyle, I think they get it," Catherine said, chuckling.

"And remember," Lindsay said, looking at Alli and nodding. "Because we knew you..." both actresses sang.

"Because we knew you..." Nia and Sydney sang.

"Because we knew you," all four of them sang. "We have been changed… for good."

* * *

**Well, that's it everyone. But keep your eyes peeled for the sequel. Sydney will post an extra announcement notice on this story when it's posted. Thank you all for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. It means SO much to us! See you all in the sequel!**

**BTW: We don't own the 'Bend and Snap'. If we did… you know what? Let's not even go there!**

'**Till Next Time…**

**Your Queens of Referencing**

**Nia and Sydney 3**


	12. SEQUEL ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Announcement of "Back Again"!  
**

**Hello, all of you "Lindsay's Little Helpers" readers out there! I just posted the sequel! It's called "Back Again"! I'll put the summary of the story here and then respond to last chapter's reviews! Please go read, follow, favorite and review that story! Thanks for all the support on this one! We're so grateful!**

**Nia and Sydney are back as Lindsay's 'Wicked' interns for another exciting adventure of brooms, wands, and Westerly Markets. When something happens in Oz (again) they are summoned back to help. But things might be a little bit harder than they thought. Co-written with NiatheWickedLover. Fiyeraba and Klendez (Because, come on! Who doesn't love KLENDEZ?!). Musicalverse. Sequel to 'Lindsay's Little Helpers'.**

**Doglover645: Thank you! Our PMs though...HAHA**

**NiatheWickedLover: Here we go!**

**WickedNCIS: Thank you so much for your support! I love your reviews!**

**NellytheActress: hahaha Nia references. We tried to reference…**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Thank you so much! We worked so hard on it!**

**Chanty420: Thank you so much for supporting it!  
**

**woodland59: Thanks! :)**

**GUESSWHO (Guest): Thank you Maia! You reading this means so much! Love you girl!**

**spiritwarrior27: who **_**doesn't **_**want to be an intern for WICKED?**

**StephWickedGirl: Thank you so much for reading!**

**Elphabalover101: :) thanks for all of your support, Elisa!**

**Go check out our sequel, will you? :) **


End file.
